Here we go
by TheSuperGirlOfDreams
Summary: A new girl seems normal enough, if you forget the small fact that she can control peoples dreams.
1. Start Now!

Disclaimer:"Okay, let's go. turns around and bangs into wall"

January 3, 2006

Dear you,  
It's not easy being me. Mom and dad are sending me to a boarding school. It's called Kadic Academy. They're telling me it'll rock. But now I have to leave my friends and family. And that's not cool. I don't even know why they're sending me there. They just said, "Kiva, you're going to go to boarding school. Now I know you're upset, but blah blah blah..."

At least I'll meet new people.

I hope.

Stay strong, Kiva

Kiva closed her diary with a large sigh. She had written that back home, and now she was reading it on the airplane to pass time. She had the window seat, which was okay except when she had to get up. The person next to her was quiet, and nervous looking. He was listening to his i-pod with a distracted look on his face. Kiva was so bored, she decided to get his attention and have a conversation. "Excuse me." she said, nudging his shoulder. "Scuse me..." She said, louder. "HEY DUDE! Wake up!" she screamed in his ear. He jumped a little, and his eyes darted around expectantly. Kiva gave a little wave. He took out the earbuds in his ears.

"What?" Kiva flinched. This guy must have major jetlag to be so crabby sounding.

"Hi. I'm Kiva."

"And I'm Odd."

"Oh. Okay. Hi there." He was more to the point then she thought.

Odd's POV

Goodbye America. It was nice knowing you. Actually, not really, because I had to stay with Aunt Halie. Why couldn't I just go home for the vacation? "HEY DUDE! Wake up!"

I looked around quickly. A girl about my age gave a tiny wave. "What?" That did sound a little jetlagged. Oh well. I'll never see her again anyway.

"Hi, I'm Kiva." She smiled reluctantly. Her light brown hair was slightly messed up because she had taken a nap earlier. Which must have been hard, with her head against the window. Not that I noticed or anything.

"And I'm Odd."

"Oh. Okay. Hi there." For the first time I noticed her lovely eyes. Slightly green, lots of brown. A nice mixture. "Tired?" she asked, looking at my half-closed eyes. I nodded slightly.

"Uhhuh."

"It's hard to sleep here, isn't it?"

"Uhhuh." I could feel my eyes shut slowly. I felt her tilt me slightly, and put my head on her lap. She's so kind. I wonder why. But it doesn't really matter, because-

Kiva's POV

I watched him drift off to sleep. I figured if he was so cranky tired, maybe he would be more pleasant when he woke up. I played with my own i-pod while the plane kept flying, and flying, and flying...

Authors note: Not too horrible for a begining, eh? Well, do review. This is my first story. Remember your first story? It was hard, wasn't it? Want to talk about it?


	2. Boing, boing, boing

Disclaimer:"I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am. I'm right here. I just don't know where here is..." 

January 3, night

Dear you,  
This ride is longer than I thought. Odd's been sleeping like this for three hours now. I'm afraid to wake him up for dinner, he looks so peaceful. The little boy sitting infront of me is bouncing in his chair, making the foldout tray infront of me bounce. I'm about to punch back...

Oh well, it looks so pretty out the window. The cities make little clusters of light, and I can see so far. I see a forest way out there, and a large hill or mountain... I see a graveyard. Oh dear. Graveyards make me feel so, well, grave. I got lost in a graveyard once. I was so tired and hot and feeling sick, I cried and screamed and didn't stop walking. I thought I would die. The graveyard was so big...

Still alive, Kiva

Kiva sighed slightly, and sipped her water. She had already eaten her food, and had gotten his for him. She now stuck his food into his backback, and her fingers brushed against something cool. She curiously pulled out a metal picture frame with a picture of him and four others. The girl on the left had pink hair, and was giving the boy next to her a kiss on the cheek, to his extreme shock. He was blond, and had glasses. Odd was in the middle, smiling and waving. The girl next to him had black hair and was blushing as the brown haired guy held her hand. They seemed like quite a group. Kiva gently set the picture back into his backpack, and continued looking out the window. It got later and later, and she got so tired...

Odd's pov, later

When I woke up, I was a little shocked to find myself in an airplane. Then I remembered, and looked up. Kiva's head was against the window again, and she held a charm bracelet loosely. It had five charms, a cat, dice, a music note, a couple dancing, and an open book with tiny words in it. I sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb her. She looked just so peaceful like that...

I pulled her head off the window, and then decided to lay it on my shoulder. Her long hair tickled my neck. Someone was snoring infront of me, and a little boy poked his head around the seat. "Shhhhh, daddy's sweeping." he informed me. Suddenly I felt like laughing again. At least I wasn't so tired anymore.

The boy's father gave a huge snore, waking up the woman across the aisle from him. She glared and opened her laptop. I wondered if those were allowed on the plane.

Oh, it's time to go now. I gotta wake her up.

Kiva's pov

I woke up while someone was shaking me and whispering into my ear. "It's time to get off the plane." they said. I opened my eyes, to see the chair infront of me bouncing and bouncing. I snatched up my backpack and followed him off the plane.

"Sleep well?" I asked. He nodded and yawned.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I walked off to find my bags, and sighted the one with an orange ribbon on it. I tried to snatch that up too, but it was too heavy. So I caught the other bag, and followed mine. I saw a bag with a purple ribbon on it too. But mine was all that mattered now. I followed it, tugging and pulling until I almost had it. Then it lifted into the air, around me, and onto the ground. I looked into Odd's face, and smiled. I was kind of embarrassed at not being able to take care of myself, but also grateful I wasn't stuck there all day.

He gave a slight wave and walked off to meet his ride, to wherever he was going.

I wonder where that is?

Author's note: Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Sorta kinda okay?


	3. Ow, Oops

Disclaimer: "You know, I've never been able to draw a straight line with a ruler. I've always had to use a pencil." Me 

Dear you,  
I'm here. At Kadic. Where I was going. I don't feel much like writing. I'm going to sleep now. Okay. Bye then.

Goodnight! Kiva

Kiva fell down on her bed in the dorm, with her book clutched tightly in her fingers. She had a single dorm, all to herself. But all it had in it was a full length mirror, a bed, and a table. The closet had nothing at all in it. She would have to go shopping tomorrow, Saturday. Some new clothes, a poster or two, and a chair. Also a cell phone. Yes, she needed a cell phone. She shut her eyes tightly, but couldn't fall asleep. It was 7pm, and she had major jetlag. But food was still being served, and she was hungry...

Odd's pov

Food is the most important thing in life. Forget sleep. I need food.

Everyone was happy to see me. Even Sissy gave me special treatment. She turned around really fast after insulting Yumi for the infinite time, and hit me with her ponytail. So I tugged it into the dipping sauce behind her back. Oopsie.

I wonder who Aelita is talking to. She seems to be smiling. And where's Ulrich? He was just here... Oh well. Back to food.

Ulrich's pov

Odd is back. I hope he didn't have to sit next to that annoying tourist type on the plane. Ew.

So I'm just practicing my karate in the gym, when I see someone staring at me from behind a door. As soon as they see me looking, they run away. I shrug it off and continue. But I really want to laugh. All I can think about is Sissy's dipping sauce hair.

Kiva's pov

Okay, so I accidentally bumped into this pink haired girl in the cafateria. She was cool about it, despite the fact that her food was now all over the floor. We talked awhile, but then I decided I needed to be alone. Exploring sounded good.

So I found what I imagined was the gym, and stuck my head in. This guy was practicing karate. I know karate too. Took it for two years, then quit. I just couldn't keep up. But this guy is really good. Why do I feel like I've seen him before? Oh, he saw me. Run away. Bad Kiva. No spying.

pov off

Odd walked through the hallway, hearing the quiet thunk of slow footsteps. They paused, then clicked loudly as the person was running. He wondered why, and followed the sound. A slam was heard, and Odd ended up at a doorway. He paused a moment, then turned to leave when he heard singing.

"So why do we choose the boys that are naughty, I don't fit in so why do you want me-" The voice was female, and sounded so honest. He sat down against the wall. "I find myself choking on my own contradictions-" The voice stopped at this point. Odd heard a bounce noise, then some lyrics to Get The Party Started. The voice sang in a way that showed she was having fun, and dancing around a lot. He heard a thump, as she jumped off the bed and continued singing. She skipped the curse phrase perfectly, substituting it for her own lyrics. Then she continued.

"Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me!" She switched the song again, to Who Knows, and yelled out the lyrics.

"Why do you look so familiar, I could swear that I, have seen your face before-" Another thump was heard. "Ow!" She tripped, obviously. The music was switched off, and she settled down in bed, muttering something inaudible. Odd stood and left, going back to his own room.

Kiva's pov

"Ow!" I turned off the music, and began to say the oath. The oath was created completely by me, to say every night before I went to sleep.

"I will not make any dream a nightmare.

I will not use dreams to influence others in my favor.

I will not let the dream out of my hands.

I will do my best to help the dreamers.

I will use my powers wisely.

I will never ever ever enter a dream used to make a point to the dreamer."

I sighed deeply, and decided tonight to not have my own dream, but enter another's instead. I had that kind of choice. So tonight, I will enter this school's student's dreams... Now who to choose...

Author's note: So the plot thickens! She's about to use her powers, so be ready... Sorry about the fastness of povs, but I needed to alternate to get here. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all keep reading!


	4. Aelita has nightmares too

Disclaimer: "I'm not scared of anything. I'm just afraid of nothing." Me (again) 

-no entery-

Kiva flew into a flurry of pictures, looking like tv screens. She waved her arms through a few, and grasped one. She stared at it. A news reporter was on the screen, and she seemed to be enjoying the day. The news was filled with future stuff. 'Who's Millie?' Kiva heard echo through the "room". This was the way she would talk in here. She let go and flew to the ground. She stood and sifted her arms through the dreams. Her hands went right through them, as if they were fog. Her hands caught on one, and she pulled it up. The pink haired girl she had met earlier was in some sort of computer, being shot over and over by a flying monster. She screamed, and it hurt Kiva to look at it. She put the dream screen up flat infront of her, and stuck her hands in it. She jumped through, and found herself in Lyoko.

Kiva's pov

I stood behind a rock and waved my fingers, chanting. Slowly the pink haired girl blocked the attacks, and started hitting back. It exploded, and she cheered. The dream was happy now. Yay. I had stuff to do though. I exited the same way I came, and fell down and down onto the floor. I sat there the rest of the night, protecting dreams and watching the interesting ones.

pov off

A little cloud of dark smoke flew slowly through the cold night air, into a window and into the head of Aelita... Her dreams suddenly altered, and she was being hit by a monster. Surely this would make her terrified of XANA and Lyoko. Oooh yes... Delicious...

-next morning-

Kiva pulled her brush through her hair. "Ow." Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Newspaper reporters. Would you mind if we interviewed you?"

"Interview away." Kiva opened the door and then continued pulling the brush through her hair. Milly and Tamiya stepped in and began questioning her.

"Where are you from?"

"USA. South." (1)

"I see. What's your name?"

"Kiva Andrielle Minimorph."

"What's your age?"

"Thirteen."

"Does it snow this much where you live?"

Kiva appeared shocked for a moment, then she opened her window slowly. There was snow covering everything. "Nope."

"How was your journey coming here?"

Kiva smiled in recignition. Milly. "Oh, I was ahead of the passenger next to me." She considered this and realised her joke made no sense. "In line to leave." she added.

Authors note: Well well well, Kiva Andrielle (Ahn-dree-ell-uh) Minimorph (Men-eh-mor-ph) seems to be doing well. But Aelita might be in danger. Do review. I will be inspired and write faster and better. Also all the quotes in disclaimer will be mine unless noted as someone elses.

1: I dunno if you want me to type her accent while she's speaking. Let me know.


	5. Shop till you drop

Disclaimer: "I know nothing. And nothing is very scary, thankyouverymuch."

Dear you,

You know I hate writing dates to my enteries. I'll just assume you know what day it is.

Well, the reporters just left and I'm ready to go shopping. Too bad I can no longer take my best friend. D:

One day at a time, Kiva

Kiva sighed as she left the school and walked around the town. At once she spotted a fuzzy green and blue bean bag chair and bought it. She tugged it along to the next shop. There she found a jean skirt and a green shirt with the words 'Conversation closed, try next window.' on it in cursive. She bought some other clothes and left, the bag on the beanbag dragging along the sidewalk. She came to another store and bought paper, pencils, a cd player, a table lamp, and a poster of the band The Midnight Whispers on it. (1)

Soon she went back to the dorm and decorated and placed and stored and admired. She even took a picture on a digital camera she brought from home and sent it to her mom on her computer. She also called her best friend from home and talked for half an hour. On her new cell phone, which was red. Then it was lunch time.

Yumi's pov

Well, normally I wouldn't go to Kadic until lunch. But Ulrich has something to tell me, and according to his phone call it was urgent. So here I am, in the hallway waiting. Waiting for my friend. My best friend. One of them. Here he comes. He looks nervous, or worried? Huh...

Ulrich's pov

I hope I'll be able to talk to her. Without twitching. Because sometimes when I think about how I look infront of her I get self conscious and twitch. Like now. Ugh. Focus...

Pov off

"Hi Yumi."

"Hello Ulrich."

There was a moment of silence, and Ulrich took a deep breath.

"Yumi, I..."

Odd's pov

So I was just heading to the lunchroom, when I saw her. I can't belive it, but I saw her. Kiva. She didn't see me though. I can't believe she's here. I can't believe she's here...

She's looking over here... She's waving... She's coming over... She's tripping... She's standing up, fixing her hair, and walking off to her dorm. Okay then. I'll just follow her.

Woah. Look at that. Ulrich and Yumi. They're kissing. I have to tell Jeremie and Aelita!

Author's note: Hi there! I'm so excited about all these reviews, and I'm willing to take requests. Oh, and I hope you liked the YumixUlrich in here. I was going to take a review idea about dreams, but I wanted to start now without interrupting the plot. I'm starting the next one soon, and it should be longer.

(1) TMW is a band of my creation. They rock. Virtually. 


	6. There's really no name for this

Disclaimer: "Give me your honest opinion. But remember, I do have fingernails. And cold hands." 

-no entery-

Kiva sat curled up on her bed, easily embarrassed about some things. She rocked slightly, blushing and wondering if he was watching. That would be so embarrassing. He was as close as she had to a friend here. And he wasn't all that painful to look at... No no. That was beside the point. She must focus on him as a friend. She heard a knock at the door, and slowly got up and opened it.

Kiva's pov

Yep. You guessed it. It was Odd. He looked shocked at something. Maybe at the huge zit on my nose. Oh no...

He's smiling. That's good.

"Hey Kiva."

"Hi Odd."

He shifted from one foot to the other, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He reached his hand up and rubbed the side of my face. "Ouch. Did that hurt?" He was referring to the bruise on my cheek.

Pov off

"Mmmhm. A little." She found she could barely talk, and felt heat rise into her face. He blushed a little too, but kept gently rubbing her face. She was suddenly aware of his eyes... Purple eyes... Yeah... Kiva felt strangely calmed, and looked into his eyes. He stopped rubbing her face and just let his fingers rest on her cheek, and a sort of chosen silence encircled them. That's when Kiva discovered she liked him. Alot. And he realised he liked her too... He backed slowly away and she just stared after him. He disappeared behind a corner. Slowly she sank down, her shoulder leaning on the doorframe. The pink haired girl walked by, and looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"Mmmhm." Kiva replied.

Aelita sat next to her for a moment. She knew that look...

She sat down next to Kiva in the doorway. Aelita and Kiva talked for an hour about everything. Aelita told about her friends. Kiva talked about home and her friends and family. Before they knew it, they had become friends. "You like this guy. The smart one. Tell me his name."

Aelita blushed and stammered, "Well uh his name is J-Jeremie but I don't... You see I- He's just a friend!" Kiva smiled knowingly.

With Yumi and Ulrich, still no pov

Ulrich and Yumi stood close, and Ulrich was the first to speak. "So, where are we now?"

Yumi held his hand. "You tell me." They both smiled, and a silent understanding flew through the air.

Kiva's pov

Oh, Aelita left behind her cell phone. I should give it back. I wonder if she has Jeremie's number... No spying... Curiousity... Taking over... Odd's number? I should... Maybe store this in my phone? It couldn't hurt.

Then Aelita will have her phone back. Everyone wins. But I need to change.

pov off

Kiva walked down the hallway, realising she didn't know where Aelita's dorm was. She saw Odd, and just stared at him awhile.

He looked at her from across the room he was in. He felt his mouth drop open. She was dressed differently. She now wore a fuzzy blue jacket over her shirt. Her shirt was red, cut just below her belly button. Her jeans were a low style. She bit her bottom lip like she just got caught stealing diamonds or something, and walked slowly away.

She ran into Sissy on the way. Sissy stuck her nose in the air. "Watch where you're going newbie."

Kiva smiled viciously. "Sie nicht haben all auf mir. Sie können nicht verletzen mir. So nicht erhalten in mein Weise klein Mädchen. Oldbie."(1) She strode off, leaving a very confused Sissy staring after her. Odd gasped from the doorway.

Author's note: Yes yes! Finally some Odd/OC fluff!  
(1) You don't have anything on me. You can't hurt me. So don't get in my way little girl. Oldbie.

Okay. If I don't get up to fifteen in my review count, you can count on me not updating.


	7. The dance, part 1

Disclaimer: "I didn't destroy your life! I just... tweaked it a tiny bit." 

narration:

And so Kiva and Odd grew closer, and soon became the very best of friends. Kiva knew the group now, and everything about it. Except Lyoko. Her friend Aelita kept having these dreams, and Kiva didn't know how to stop them. So she had to wait. A month after Kiva first arrived at Kadic, there was to be a dance. Yumi and Ulrich were going. This was obvious since they had become a couple. Aelita and Jeremie were going, simply so 'I can keep an eye on Aelita.' Kiva had already volenteered to DJ the dance. She was amazing with music, and her singing voice had improved dramatically. This was due to her love for music, and her persistent singing. I take you now to the day of the dance. The day that each student had a different way of preparing.

narration off

"Where's my hairspray?" Sissi yelled from the hallway. Kiva immediately turned up her i-pod and gave the finishing touches to her dress. It made her look knockout-dropdead gorgeous, and she was feeling sort of regretful that she wouldn't dance. But she would get to finally choose the music and set the overall mood of the dance. And that made it worth while.

Aelita and Yumi were out looking for the perfect dresses. Somehow they never fit just right. But there was still time.

Odd and Ulrich were in their dorm trying to decide what to wear.

Jeremie was at his computer... As usual...

Everyone else was running about, trying to get ready.

Kiva had lost her diary in her closet. She knew it would turn up, but didn't have time to look for it. She now heard a knock on the door. She covered the dress with a blanket and opened the door. No one was there. She instinctively looked down, to see the softest fluffiest kitten she had ever seen. She gasped and pciked it gently up, closing the door and setting the kitten on her bed. A note was tied to its collar. Kiva took it and read aloud:

"Dearest Kiva,

I would really enjoy going to the dance with you, however you are DJing and will not be able to dance, so I got you this. Take good care of her. "

Kiva paused to look at the adorable kitten. It was white and had about three inches of fur. It was a young kitten, almost so young that it would still need milk. But not quite. Kiva continued.

"I found her at a pet store, and thoguht of you. I know how much you love cats and miss your kitty from home. I have kept her for a week now, so I could give her to you now. She eats canned food only, because she hasn't been able to chew dry food yet. Food for her can be found near the pond in the park."

"It's not signed." Kiva noted. The kitten gave a soft mew and jumped onto Kiva's lap. Kiva stroked the tiny kitten, and her eyes filled with joy.

-dance, 6:00-

Yumi had finally decided on a red dress with no sleeves. It came down to her knees, and had a red rose on the front. Aelita was wearing a blue dress. It was sort of poofy, with a v-neck. The guys just dressed up a little more.

Kiva, now she was pretty. She had on an orange dress, just the color of orange leaves in the fall. It had tints of pink and violet, and fit her perfectly. It had no sleeves, no straps even. It was poofy like Aelita's dress, but longer. She was sitting at a table, DJing. She had a microphone held up to her face by a stand, and was about to speak.

"Hey guys, girls. This dance, let me tell you, has no king or queen. I will be giving out prizes. Now let's get started!"

She jumped to the point, itching to start the music. She played "Get the Party Started" to begin. Many people started dancing, and she smiled at her success. She looked around for her friends, to see all of them dancing... Huh, Odd wasn't out there... She had hoped he would be there for the moral support, as it was here first time as DJ. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Kiva had discovered that Odd was really into dating. Every girl in the school. Sometimes cheating on them. But she saw past this act. Odd had looked at every girl in turn, considered them, and lost intrest. He found problems with all of them.

Somehow Kiva understood.

Odd walked slowly up to the DJ table, and gently tapped Kiva's shoulder. She turned, and smiled. "You came." she whispered. Odd just smiled, and pointed to the crowd. They had stopped dancing. Kiva hurried to put on the next song, Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain. Odd suddenly pulled her away from the table and started to dance with her. She was pleasantly suprised at this. She stepped in time with the music, and soon they got into a rhythm together, speeding up to meet the chorus with a speedy twirl here and an extra step there. Kiva broke away at the end, and pretended to speak the words to Odd. He smiled and danced as the song requested, stomping and turning and kicking and jumping and pretending to break his back. At the end of the song they were laughing so hard Kiva could barely put on the next song. Little did she know, her dance partner was staring at her and thinking how wonderful she looked.

Author's note: Okay, only asking for one review. As long as one person likes this story, I shall continue! Also, you want something to happen? Have a suggestion for the plot? Do tell.


	8. The dance, part 2

Disclaimer: "If you don't have anything good to say, say something with no meaning."

Kiva suddenly had an idea, and put on the longest song she could find. She knew the cd would play through by itself. Then she grabbed Odd's hand and pulled him out of the dance building and to her dorm. She made the shhh motion, and opened the door softly. The little kitten lay on the bed, asleep. Kiva opened a can of food, and the kitten jumped up and rubbed Kiva's legs with her soft tail. Kiva cooed to the kitten as Odd stepped in. "This is my new little friend. I haven't named her yet." The kitten stopped eating and jumped onto the bed again, a sign that she wanted to be picked up. Kiva giggled contentedly and held the kitten like one would hold a baby. "Help me name her."

Odd looked at the kitten, and watched as Kiva hummed to her, while holding the kitty cradled in her arms. "It's your cat. You name it."

Kiva looked at Odd with shining eyes. "But you're my best friend. Help me."

Odd looked at the kitten again, then at Kiva. Then at the kitten. Then at Kiva. Kitten. Kiva. "Name her Kitivy."

Kiva smiled. "I can't. She doesn't like it." The little kitten didn't move.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an expert on cats. I just know." Kiva pursed her lips and then looked at the kitty. "Her name shall be Antionette(1). It reflects the color of her fur, eyes, and even nose. Her personality is soft and sweet and caring. She would never hurt anyone or anything. Antionette."

Odd found the name new and different from other cat names. He studied the kitty and nodded. "Antionette."

The kitten perked up and wriggled out of Kiva's arms. She then attempted to do a somersalt. This made Kiva giggle more. Which was weird, because Kiva didn't giggle. She only laughed. But apperently this adorable kitten just made her feel like giggling. It was just too cute!

Suddenly Odd picked Kiva up, bridal style, and the kitten jumped away. "My petit chaton(2), your beautiful music is almost at an end. Let's go take care of that."

He carried her all the way to the dance building, and then she wriggled like the kitty in order to get down. She clicked on over to the DJ table, in her flat shoes. They had slight heels though, just for a little raise. She switched songs to No Doubt's Sunday Morning, and sat in the chair while controling lights. She turned on some colored lights, and made them spin a little. She made a huge flashing white light for the lead to the chorus, and smiled again at her skills. She had it all in her head, and could only begin to project her visual mind. She then snatched up a beach ball and threw it out to the crowd as a prize. Yes, it was all playing out wonderfully. And it would stay wonderful. Odd stayed with her all night, and the school loved the music and lights. And tomorrow she was going swimming. Tomorrow would be the first day of March.(3)

Meanwhile something not so sweet was going on with, surprise, XANA. He had a new plan to make his old plan work. Oh yes. Kiva was going down.

Author's note: Wheee! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I love the fact that you care to review! Yeah, I'm working on this story as fast as I can. But I might work faster if you keep reviewing... Better too... This is kinda small but I had to round it out.  
(1) It just came to me. Pronounced Ant-ee-uh-net.

(2) Petit chaton, French for small kitten.

(3) Okay, I took some liberties with the timeline, but it works this way. 


	9. Swimming disaster

Disclaimer: "I get it. Don't tell me another stupid cheesy line from a tv show. Say what you mean and get out of my face."

Kiva found herself on the bus to the pool. She was sitting alone with her legs on the seat, her knees bent to make her fit. Her head was against the window. This is important to mention because of what happened next. Her i-pod was on and she was humming along with it. Soon she began singing, louder than she thought. Her legs slipped slightly, causing her to slip off the seat into the aisle, trip forward and curl her head under her. She ended up on the seat across from her, her head tucked between her legs and her feet still out in the aisle. Then she said a famous quote: "Ow!" Her back now stung from the bending. (1)

She felt her legs gently pulled toward the window and her back stopped hurting. She looked up into Odd's face. Somehow she wasn't quite so embarrassed as she would have been a month ago.

They got out of the bus when it stopped, and walked into the pool area. A little girl was clinging to the high dive board. Her mother was talking on the phone, paying no attention. Kiva herself would never try to dive from there...

Odd didn't think for a minute before he climbed swiftly up to the top, and inched over to the girl. "Come here." He pried her from the board and slowly climbed back down. She gave him a big hug and ran over to her mother. Kiva looked on, amazed. 'He's so sweet...' He looked over to her, and she just melted from his gaze. She had never felt this way before...

The other students walked off to the changing room, while Kiva just pulled off her top and pants and dove in. She loved swimming, and knew she should wear her bathing suit under her clothes. She was swimming before anyone else came back. She dove underwater and opened her eyes. She saw Odd swimming around, and swam towards him. She pulled him under the water, and he smiled at her. She swam away, and climbed out of the pool. He followed, and they ran around for awhile. Suddenly Kiva stopped, as a smoke cloud entered her ears. She fell forward into the pool, not moving. In five minutes, she was under the care of Odd and Jim. Jeremie was already scanning for towers, and to his shock he found not one, but two.

They were on the way back to the school to get the nurse, and everyone but Odd sneaked away to Lyoko. The nurse was out soemwhere, and im had gone to find her. Odd was doing his best to care for her. She didn't have a fever, and she was breathing, always a good sign. She looked as if she was sleeping lightly. But her hands twitched, and she looked pained. He stroked her face, and tried not to panic. She would be fine. She would be fine. She would be-

"Just fine Jeremie! How do you think I'm doing?" cried Ulrich, as he battled a crab and hornet alone. Aelita had run ahead to the tower, and deactivated it, however Kiva wasn't better yet. So Jeremie vitualized the overwing, and Aelita flew off. Alone. Ulrich would soon be joining them in the computer room.

Kiva groaned, and just would not get better. Odd held her head in his lap and whispered over and over that she would be better soon. The problem was, he was starting to doubt this. She was getting worse. He hated to see her like this. In so much pain. And there was nothing he could do.

Aelita rushed into the tower, deactivating it.

Kiva began to fall into a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful now.

Author's note: Okay, some people do not know about the little numbers. When you see a number in parentheses, like this: (1), look down to the bottom of the page. There will be a mtaching number in parentheses. Read the sentence next to it. Try it now. Go back to the top of the page and find (1). Now come back. Read the sentence right there. Got it? And this is a little short because I have writer's block.

(1) I had to try this to see if it worked. It does hurt. Hard to visualize, but I think you can see it if you try. 


	10. Sweet Night

Disclaimer: "Oh, come on! Tell me! I really gotta know!"

narrator's pov

And so, Kiva was XANA-fied and then the bug deactivated. Nothing much happened in the next three months, except Aelita and Jeremie getting together... But that's a story for another day. For now I only want to focus on one night, in June. Yes, it is June now. The students were to stay at Kadic for summer vacation, only because I said so. Odd and Kiva played their lover's game, and it would take many chapters to to explain the game. Yumi went on vacation with her family, and they would not be back for awhile.

I can only guess what shock and happiness the two teenagers, Odd and Kiva, felt tonight. But, here we go:

pov off

Kiva stared out at the lake near the school. It was a cool night. She didn't prefer summer. She was more of a cool weather person. So here she was, out in the windy summer night. The breeze felt so wonderful on her skin. She stood and lifted her arms, sighing and just enjoying the moment.

"Hey, pretty girl." Kiva turned slowly to see Odd standing there. He walked up to her, and took her hand. "Watcha doin'?"

Kiva didn't speak for a moment. She felt as if the moment couldn't be better... "Feeling the wind and watching the moon reflection on the lake."

"You're just way too deep for me, you know?"

Kiva smiled at this. She did not know what was about to happen, and I assure you, if she did she would not have it any other way.

A sudden decision swept over both of them. Their lips met, and it felt like the sweetest thing in the world. Kiva pulled him closer to her, and they kissed softly. It was Kiva's first kiss. And Odd's second. They stood in the moonlight, holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I guess we have something here." Kiva noted.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." Odd started. He told her all about Lyoko. Every single thing he'd ever discovered. Every battle he'd fought. Everything his friends wouldn't want him to tell to just anyone. But then, Kiva was not just anyone.

Kiva just hugged him tightly, as if he were to fade away. "Should I really believe this?" she asked no one in particular. "Yeah. So, show me." Kiva had convinced herself of this possibility.

"Not yet."

"Odd, I have powers. I can sift through dreams, change them, and all." Kiva explained about when she found her powers. How she found them at the age of five. Then she explained why she created the oath. But, this I will not tell you just yet. When the time is right, maybe.

Odd listened, and was not at all surprised to find more unusual and wonderful things on the earth.

Needless to say, they kissed some more and fell asleep holding hands by the lake.

And now is as good a time as ever to go to a commercial, yeah?

commercial

A girl walks up to the middle of a stage. "Hi. My name is Daisy. And I like some things."

Another girl walks up onstage. "Hi, I'm Hathi. And I like nothing."

A last girl, in bright clothes and with a huge smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Kika, and I like you!"

Voice: Ganhuki. For perfect hiding, use ganhuki. It is a cameoflage blanket, that blend in with any background. Ganhuki.

People watching: Uh, okay... Story! Story! Story!

Author's note: Sorry, if I'm going to sleep tonight I gotta stop! I'm writing this on the same day as the last one, but I'm waiting for reviews. Bye! 


	11. Time for an adventure

Disclaimer: "Something isn't right... I can feel it... My senses are going wild... I think it's... You. You are in my space. Five feet away from the chicka, please."

Kiva danced around her room. She was holding airplane tickets in her hand. She had ripped open a letter from her mother confirming her summer vacation plans. She was coming home, to a brand new home. And she could take her friends with her! Of course, Yumi would be back tomorrow, and they would leave in a week. So Kiva had stuck the tickets into her safe keeping place, which I shall not mention now. She tore off down the hall, flung open the door to a dorm, and jumped on Odd's bed. "Get up! Get up! I have a surprise for ya!" Odd fell out of bed and made the 'I don't want to get up' sound. "You and the group are coming to my new house for summer vacation." Odd jumped up. Ulrich sleepily threw his phone at her. "Thank you." She dialed Jeremie's number, and then Yumi's hotel, then Aelita. She had checked with them first, of course.

A week later they were more than ready, and hopped on the airplane. They sat near each other. Kiva smiled and pulled Odd's head on her lap, as she had done a few months before. He rose up and gave her a quick kiss before falling to sleep. Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands. Jeremie and Aelita were flirting around their books. Only nine more hours to go.

Two hours later Kiva was standing in line for the bathroom. Aelita and Yumi were talking across the aisle. Ulrich was being bored. Jeremie was on his laptop. Are those even allowed?

Three hours after this it was night. Kiva stared at the glowing cities below. She loved to stare at the small areas of light, then the smaller cities and bigger cities... Aelita was enjoying playing with the buttons for the lights and air to her seat. She ended up using the built in phone without knowing it, and began talking with someone from Russia. "Hello?" Aelita asked the controls. "No, I'm not Gretta. No- Are you listening to me? No, I'm not your sweetie. I have the wrong number." About here Jeremie realised something was up and hung up the phone.

"Please do not play with the airplane controls." Several people around them heard this and freaked out, thinking the meant the controls of the whole airplane.

Yumi and Ulrich were playing with one Nintendo DS, with Ulrich on the right and Yumi on the left.

Two hours till they got there. None of them could sleep, and so they huddled together the best that they could and Kiva described her house to them. "Mom says it's huge. With two floors and three bathrooms. Five bedrooms, and several rooms for nothing at all. A kitchen full of junk food, and pizza, and sweet tea. We have a pool now, and even a balcony." This made everyone excited, and they fidgeted untill the two hours remaining were over. They stumbled off the plane with hardly used legs and tired eyes. Kiva flopped down on the ledge to the wall made of a window. Odd had to lift her up and carry her to the bag pick up. Kiva grabbed hers. It was equipped with a stylish pink ribbon. They were soon on their way to the ride home.

"What are you keeds doing at these houor? Eet is midnight." half asked half noted the driver. Kiva had attached herself to Odd by wrapping her arms around him, and they had settled down in the back seat for some sleep. Actually, they were sitting with the bags because the van didn't have enough seats. This was okay with them because it was Kiva's mom's new van, just a driver hired to pick them up.

at Kadic

"Where are they?" Jim asked Mr. Delmas.

" I don't know. You did tell them that Kiva's parents sent a letter explaining why they had to cancel the visit?"

"Uh, yeah. The parents had to go see an aunt or something. Yeah. I think..."

at the Minimorph's new house

"Wow." Kiva was carried up to the house, and she noted that it was indeed huge. She noticed that something was wrong here. Her parents told her they would keep the light on. 'Must be working late to get off while we're here.' she thought.

She took the key from under the flower pot and opened the door. Let the party begin. Right after they sleep awhile. And after the next part of the story. Adios.

Author's note: I wrote this chapter three times before I was happy with it. And I wrote it because of all the reviews! So the next chapter, and probably the best, goes out to the reviewers now, then and later. 


	12. Get this party started

Disclaimer: "And I quote: Let the fun begin."

The next day, Kiva got up early and explored the whole house. She made breakfast for them, noting with some worry that her parents did not come home last night. The phone rang and startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked it up so as not to wake her friends. "Hello?"

"This is the principal of Kadic Academy. I am calling to confirm that your neighbor's kid got your message. We wouldn't want her home alone, would we?"

Kiva wasn't shocked to hear him think she was someone else. It happened all the time. "Uh, which message was that again?" Her neighbor? Huh?

"The one saying that they had to leave town at the last minute. I am assuming you are the Minimorph's neighbor Phillis, who is left in charge of the house?"

Kiva had to sit down. For a moment she considered telling him who she was... But then the summer spirit held her. "Yeah, you got it. Well, they ain't here, so stop callin."

"Uh, okay then. Have a nice day?"

Kiva hung up in a mix of relief and excitement. She then noticed that her food was turning black. She whispered a very bad word and turned off the stove. "I heard that."

Kiva turned around and saw Odd. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "Hey. What if I told you we just got ourselves an extra treat for vacation? As in, no parents. No one to tell us what to do, what to eat, what to wear." Soon the whole house was aware of this question, and they all saw the answer. Ice cream was taken out of the freezer and turned into a fabulous breakfast for six. After breakfast they all got dressed, and Kiva dove right into the pool. She hung from the diving board and just swung back and forth to feel the water wash over her back. Ulrich rode a bike into the pool, and then kept peddling. It kinda moved slowly forward and down. Jeremie was busily jumping on a bed. Aelita was trying to get into the pool, but did not know how to swim. (1)

So Aelita was being coaxed by Yumi to try getting in. So far she had stuck her legs in the water. Kiva motioned for her to stop. "Ulrich, can you get me a popsicle?" A few seconds later, she turned to Odd and asked for her i-pod. Then she asked Yumi for a towel. She swam around and up to Aelita. "Wanna try the shallow end?"

A few minutes later she had gotten Aelita to float on a floating lounge chair. She was just relaxing when everyone came back. "How did you do it?" Odd whispered.

"I couldn't swim till I was about nine or ten. I know how to have fun and not have to worry." With this she stuck her head under the water and did a double backflip without coming back up. She flipped over onto her back and floated on the water. Odd pushed her away and waved as she just soared away to the other side.

Of course, day two of the vacation was better. Odd and Kiva spent some alone time in the tv room. They were all cuddled together and watching an action movie. Kiva got bored so she decided it should be turned into a romance movie... She reached over and turned his head to hers and they kissed for the rest of the movie, which wasn't really that interesting anyway.

Yumi and Ulrich went out for ice cream. Ulrich ended up sharing his ice cream with Yumi because she dropped hers and fussed about it so much.

Jeremie and Aelita played a fun little game called 'Chase me and if you catch me you get a kiss'. Aelita was always the chased one. Jeremie always caught her.

Sweet, yeah?

The many things they could do, I cannot explain because it would take so many chapters. I can tell you that this very day, Kiva decided it would be nice to fly. She made wings out of kites and used a huge plastic bag about the size of a door for a parachute. Some matresses were her landing pad at the request of Odd. Kiva had confidence that she could really fly. So she bent the wings for speed, ran forward off the roof, and tilted her wings to catch the wind. She did stay up for about ten seconds. Then she lost balance and floated down.

Unfortunately I'm out of time, so you shall have to imagine what happens next. See you at Kadic.

Author's note: About XANA. Yes, I know you're thinking, why didn't she spend much time on XANA? One attack? Two actually... But anyway. I'm not focusing on XANA because there is a huge attack planned toward the end of the story and I don't want to overplay it till then. Jeremie has his laptop with him and scans daily for towers. Kay? Oh, and just for that you all get a homecoming XANA attack. Enjoy the vacation while it lasts, group...

(1) I think Aelita can swim, but for the story this will change. 


	13. Welcome home

Disclaimer (As always since chapter three come up with by me):"I had something really good to say. I'm sure of it. I had a super quote for this time. But, you know, I forgot." 

Welcome Starloko74.

starloko74: Hey Odd

foodrocks: Hi Ki.

starloko74: Take me to lyoko.

fr: Why

sl: Because I want to go

fr: Fine. let me tell Jeremie.

sl:...

sl: Where are you?

fr: I need to go super priority attack maybe later bye

sl: WAIT!

sl: ...

sl: Okay. I see I need to take action.

Kiva shut down her computer and ran out of her room and to the door of Odd's dorm. She pressed her ear to the door. "Meet me in the forest. Hurry!" she heard. Taking this as a sign, she leapt back and darted out of the building into the forest. She dove into a bush and waited uncomfortably stuck in a bunch of branches. She listened as footsteps came and a clink was heard. Shortly after she opened the manhole cover and jumped, not climbed, down feet first. She landed with a small 'thump' and doubled over as she bent her foot the wrong way opon landing. She crept over to the skateboards and picked one up, skating shakily down the tunnel. She never could get the hang of it. She had to stop and jump to the other side of the water, and then she climbed slowly up the ladder.

She grabbed onto the rope, and wraped her arms and legs around it before coasting down to the ground, getting in the elevator and going straight to Jeremie. She then demanded to be let in to Lyoko. He refused and told her to be quiet because this was dangerous. Kiva responded by grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him out of his chair. "Listen dude. I'm going in there. If it's dangerous they need my help." She didn't back down, and Jeremie pointed to the elevator.

"Okay, but I don't have time to make a card so what you get is what you get."

"Transfer, Kiva."

Air."Scanner, Kiva."

She felt a light move up and down.

"Virtualisation!"

She felt like she was being painlessly torn apart and stuck back together.

Her eyes opened as she landed on her side. Kiva's hair was longer and had pink highlights, such as she wanted. She wore a blue skirt that flowed when she moved, and a red tube top."Wowie."

She stood and ran over to Odd, poking him in the shoulder. He looked shocked at her, then scolded her for coming at a time like this. She replied by giving him a big kiss. "Okay, so your argument was better. " Odd added.

Kiva reached behind her back and pulled out a multi-colored wandish thing. She waved it, and a blast of energy hit a block. "Super." she yelled and danced around. They fought as normal, yet something seemed out of place. Why wasn't it harder? Where was the computer program that was aiming to rule the world? They would soon find out.

"Return to the past now." Many people were harmed, and so they had to return to the past.

--Return to the past--

"Come on! Eat it!" Odd was attempting to get Ulrich to eat pudding that had been expired for six months. (1)

Kiva stood. "Ulrich, come here." He did and Kiva whispered in his ear. He smirked and ate the whole thing in three bites.

"Okay. Kiva, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to upset Odd." Kiva walked over to him. She began to rub his face in a flirtatious fashion. Odd's mouth dropped open.

"Hey!"

Kiva laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding. I know how to upset him. Okay. Odd truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to-"

"She dares you to pick truth instead."

"Huh? Fine. Truth."

Kiva looked into his eyes. "Do you l-"

Just then it happened. The second attack of the day. They all fainted, and when they woke up, they were in a hallway. "Welcome, victims."

Author's note: Tada! Like it? I'm pulling them into a hallway of doom. The only way they can survive is if they pass all the rooms. Review, my friends. Review.

(1) I myself ate six month expired pudding once. It wasn't that bad. I had a craving, okay? I was hungry and pudding was what appealed to me. Stop looking at me like that.


	14. Oh man

Disclaimer: "Uh, she's battling air. Mkay? Just keep in mind this small fact: The air was winning."

The group rose and slowly walked around.The doors were positioned as follows: The first is the closest, on the side. The other side is a little farther away. And so on. The color of the walls were a blueish grayish metal color. Behind them is a wall. Kiva attempted to walk to the second door. She felt a shock in her finger, and leapt back. It was like a very powerful static shock. She looked at the invisible barrier, completely confused. Odd lifted her in his arms and she almost had to hit him to make him let her down. The group walked toward the first door, the only appearing exit. They opened it and entered a completely dark room. The door slammed shut behind them.

"WELCOME TO LEVEL ONE. YOU MUST COMPLETE ALL THE ROOMS TO EXIT THE HALL OF MISFORTUNE."

"That was strangely specific." Kiva noted.

Suddenly they were swept into a new dimension, a horrible new dimension.

First let me tell you that they stayed together, unlike a smart supercomputer would handle it. However, this being level one, this was bound to be easy.

Right?

They woke up like normally. All in their rooms. As if nothing had happened. It seemed like a bad dream. That's all.

But something had changed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A screech echoed through the building. A horrified Kiva let her fingers feel her face. "No no no!"

About now, the others had come running. They looked at her. Then in the mirror. Then at her. Then at each other. "Argh!"

The problem was this: They were all adults.

Kiva's hair was longer, much longer. She was taller...

About the same thing happened to everyone. Except only the girls had long hair now.

"How am I gonna turn in my project?" Kiva whined.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" was heard from next door. Wait, what? Kiva opened the window and looked out... They just so happened to be in an apartment. As adults. In a different dimension.

It was dark out, and the clock read 12:00 AM. Finally they took the time to examine their surroundings. The rooms they had were almost exactly identical. A bathroom. A kitchen connecting with the living room. That's it. Some furniture, kitchen supplies. Other home stuff. They met in the hallway in a frightened panic. But they all were so tired by one that they all went into Kiva's room and slept side by side. They couldn't bear to be apart.

-Kiva's dream power room- Kiva again floated into her dream control room. This time it was bigger, and more complex. She went right to her friend's dreams, and noticed that they were barely sleeping at all. Well. Duh.

So Kiva soothed their thoughts and sent them into a deep sleep. They all dreamed that they were young again. Waking up out of this nightmare. Seeing her work was done, Kiva fell into a dreamless sleep. But, what to do?

-morning-

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Stated the alarm clock. Odd swiped at it with his new large hand and it fell to the ground. It vibrated next to Kiva, and she leapt up, knocking it on Aelita's head. This caused her to pop up her head, catapolting the clock to Ulrich. He caught it as it came toward him. Nice reflexes, yeah? He knocked it to Jeremie. And then, there was one. The group, annoyed, woke Yumi with a pillow to the face. The alarm clock, having done its job, decided to land on the ground and the batteries popped out. Kiva snatched it up and looked at the time. "It's too eeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Kiva whined again. The group got up and stumbled into the small kitchen area, each fixing breakfast for themselves. Kiva glanced down to her hands, and then gasped. She sipped her orange juice and did a double take. "Oh man." She stood and paced around the room. "Oh man."

"Oh what?" half the group questioned. Yumi and Aelita, however, were occupied by sleeping with their faces in their cereal.

"Oh MAN!" Kiva screamed.

"What?"

Kiva held out her left hand. "I'm... Engaged." she whispered.

Author's note: Sorry it was short. But I had to end it there! As you can guess, this hall is gonna take a major amount of time in the story. Review..

Replying to review: Food poisoning? No. It was just kinda tough around the edges.

Another review reply: You please me with your kind words. I like people to say nice things to me. 


	15. Wedding bells

Disclaimer: "Everyone was so kind to me. No idiots or anything. Then I woke up."

"Engaged?" Aelita asked. "To who?"

The door opened, and a girl walked in. "What are you doing here?" she asked Odd. "The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on the day of the wedding!"

Kiva didn't know this girl, but she planned to roll with it. Shocked but still composed, she sent the girl out to find something shiny.Then she fainted.

-wedding chapel-

Kiva was standing in the preparation room, preparing. Her wedding day? She was only thirteen! She peered into a mirror. Now that was not the body of a thirteen year old. She was now looking like an adult. An adult about to be married! Her dress had see-through sleeves and sequins. It was beautiful... But it scared her. She would rather be married to Odd than someone she had never met... But still. Married. Think about it.

It's really hard for me to convey Odd's felling right now. Ulrich and Jeremie stayed by his side. Which was good, because he was a little... Well... In a state of complete shock. He just stood and stared straight ahead. Sometimes he would tilt to the side and would have to be held up. This was normal... But then, nothing was normal about this. Married. Think about it.

Kiva was being admired and poofed and arranged... The skirt of her dress was made of the same see-through material as her sleeves, with a slip underneath. The top of her dress had the sequins in patterns, and the sleeves went all the way to her wrists. The ring on her finger gleamed. It was a diamond surrounded by tiny opals. She shook out her hair, which was wavy and beautiful. The clock ticked steadily, almost slowly. A necklace was around her neck. It appeared to match her ring perfectly.

She reached up to her neck and felt a necklace. Upon closer inspection she discovered it was a locket. She opened it, and inside was engraved: I cannot figure out how to describe my love to you, so I thought you might like to know... I do. I love you Ki.

She shut it. "Awwwwww! How sweet!"

-wedding room... place...-

A lovely little girl walked down the aisle, throwing soft rose petals and smiling. People went awwwww. Then since I haven't been to one since I was four and therefore cannot remember all that should happen, I shall skip ahead to Kiva. She flowed down the aisle carrying flowers. Her hands were shaking as she took the long steps toward the altar. She felt Odd squeeze her hand and shut her eyes through the words of the pastor.

"Do you, Kiva, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Kiva swallowed. Then she thought a minute. What did XANA want her to do in order to get out? To bide time, she nodded.

"Till death do we part. I do."

"Do you, Odd, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" This time Odd closed his eyes and thought. Logically, would this even count? He wasn't so sure.

"I... I-"

Author's note: I am so sorry. I got sick for a week and then things got so crazy!

Anyway. I didn't forget you.

Reply to a reviewer: I have noticed this too. Normally I would quit writing if this happened. But it means now that I'll just have to try harder.

Bye. Luff TSGOD 


	16. That's a big bug

Disclaimer: "Tell me again how you figure that?" 

"I...I...I-"

Suddenly Kiva had an idea. "Look, it's Hillary Duff!" She pointed to the main entrance (which just happened to have a man picking his nose standing in it). All heads turned, and the pastor ran infront of them to get a better look. The did not see Hillary. But several people snapped pictures of the strange person with his finger in his nose.

In the meantime, Kiva threw herself on Odd in order to knock him to the door. She became dead weight.

If you want I'll tell you how she did this.This is an interesting trick which my cat taught me. You must simply relax completely. Just fall over. You can even try it now. I assume you're sitting down, so just let go. Okay. Back to how Kiva accomplished this. She shoved herself at him then became dead weight. This was clearly enough to knock over the shocked and distracted Odd who happened to be staring at a man picking his nose.

Back to the story. After knocking him aside, she closed her eyes. "Close your eyes Odd. I need you to shut out everything so I can make you fall asleep." Odd did as he was told. Kiva grasped his hand and slowly made him sleep. Then she entered his dream-

-Odd's dream-

Immediately she turned the dream to Lyoko. She pulled up a screen infront of her and typed in the equation of overpowering. "Five. T minus five minutes and counting." Now Kiva turned to Odd. She pulled him into a hug. There's nothing else I can do. We'll have to face this."

She looked very concerned.

Odd wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. We'll make it. We have eachother." He turned. "Don't move." Kiva froze.

"Is it a bug? Get it off. Get it off. Get it off! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetit-"

Odd covered her mouth and continued to stand still. "It's a bug alright." Behind Kiva was a huge hornet. A very, very huge hornet.

"T-t-t mnnn tree mins" Kiva said, unable to say it correctly with a hand over her mouth. Odd didn't move.

"Good bug. That's a good bug. Sit. Sit. Good bug. Now, stay. Stay. No- Bad bug. Very bad bug!" Odd shot the giant hornet with his laser arrows. "Aaaah! No dinner for you!" The bug was completely unaffected by the arrows. It moved slowly forward.

"T minus two minutes!" Kiva screamed, now away from Odd and swinging her wand at the bug. It didn't flinch. Odd held it back. Kiva ran to the screen and typed quickly. "Odd don't touch! It's probably covered in germs or poison!"

"Yes ma'am." He yelled, pulling away from it so that it fell off the ledge.

"T minus one minute." Kiva whispered. She sat on the ground. "Brace yourself. I don't think this will be a walk in the park."

Odd sat next to her.

"T minus five. Four. Three. Two... Ah!" Kiva and Odd were pulled into the air and vanished. All around them there was nothing. Nothing. No sound. No sight. Nothing. Nothing. It was terrifying to say the least. They felt as if they were in total darkness... Kiva recalled that from one time when she went on a tour inside a cave. They shut off the lights and she had her eyes wide open, trying to see anything. She felt as if her eyes would fall out. But not this time. Now she didn't feel anything. Then suddenly she was being shaken. (1)

"Kiva. Kiva. Come on."

"She's not waking up."

"It's no wonder. The whole thing put tons of stress on her." Huh?

-Kiva's POV-

I felt myself being lifted at this point. I smelled Odd's hairgel. Then I heard his upset noise. You know how some dogs make noises when they are happy? Well, Odd made an upset noise. It was kinda like Uhhhhhhuhh. Like a long sigh. He held me close and murmured to me. "Kiva, can you hear me? Ki. Andri." He tried his different nicknames for me. But it was no use. What the heck was happening to me? I could sense the world around me. But I couldn't respond. "Kiva, please." I must have been dreaming. Please tell me I was dreaming. And still am. "Ki." He was getting worried now. "Guys, do something. Make her wake up." he whined childishly. How adorably immature! I smiled ever so slightly. Odd noticed and responded by shaking me again. I made an annoyed noise like mmmmm! and he dropped me in shock. Aelita, knowing me, slapped his arm. Or so I assume from the SLAP noise and his saying "Ow, my arm!"

"Look what you did now! You probably knocked her out again!"

"Guys stop! She's not going to wake up if you keep arguing!"

Again I was lifted up. This time I don't know who by. "Jeremie's right. We need to keep going. I'm carrying her to the next room." It sounded like Ulrich. Unable to move, I was limp in his arms. Aelita kept hovering over me. I could tell she knew I could realize what was happening.

We entered the next door, and it slammed shut behind them.

"WELCOME TO LEVEL TWO."

(1) Shook, shaken...I'm just going to guess.

DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING. I SAW THE WAY YOU PEOPLE READ AND THEN JUST LEFT.


	17. But what about remembering?

Disclaimer:"I'll believe it when I see it."

Immediately Kiva's eyes flicked open. She stared at the ceiling and blinked a few times. Then she got up and walked, or should I say floated to the bathroom. She searched through the closet for a towel and washcloth and stared the water in the bathtub. In the mirror she washed her face and then went into the next room to find an outfit to wear. Pulling out the first thing she found, she walked back to the bathroom. She felt awake but unthinking. She slipped out of her long black nightgown and settled down into the bathtub, soaking her troubles away. She closed her eyes and thought about the dream. What a silly dream.

-Aelita-

"Get up. The Lady has woken."

Aelita opened her eyes and stared at a dirty shack. She was laying on the floor in the dirt, and was wearing a ragged dress full of patches. Staring at her was a tired, worried looking woman. Aelita stood and stumbled out of the shack only to be dragged back in by the woman, whos name was Angela. "You want to be thrown out on the street? You can't see the Lady looking like that." She proceeded to scrub Aelita's face and arms. Then she sent her off, murmuring about there not being enough time to wash.

-Kiva-

Kiva passed by the mirror. Then she did a double take. She was wearing a golden colored, sleeveless, long, graceful looking dress. She ran from the room and out the door of her bedroom, which she now noticed was painted in light yellow/tan. She ran down the hall, through the kitchen, and into the garden before she tripped and fell into a bush. A servant hurried along after her and pulled her from the bush. "Are you alright, m'Lady?"

Kiva averted her eyes. "Yes. You may be off." She would play this game. Until she could remember how she got here and how to get out.

She put on her golden high-heels and stumbled down the hall, getting the hang of walking in them. When she was sure it was safe, she kicked off the shoes.

"K-Kiva?" Kiva turned to see a less than radient Aelita. A servant came by, and Aelita approached Kiva, got down on her knee, and tilted her head down. She had learned that this was the custom of the house. "Kiva, you're royalty. I'm a servant. A very poor servant. And then there's-" But she did not have time to finish. Kiva turned around to see a man who wore rich-looking clothes. Obviously her father.

"Kiva, my daughter. How are you on this day?" Kiva hesitated, then tilted her head down and back up quickly.

"Father. I am well." 'Whew,' she thought. 'Thank goodness for history. Never thought I'd use it. I guess you never know when you'll be tossed into an altrenate dimension.' Aelita remained on her knee until he left. Then she jumped up.

"We have to get out of here now! You did it before. Come on!" Kiva just shook her head at the stare that held her eyes.

"I must say I don't know what you're talking about." Another young girl, apparently Kiva's new sister, motioned for her to come. Kiva turned her back to Aelita, and walked off. She looked back briefly at Aelita's shocked face. 'Nah.' Kiva thought, shaking her head again.

"Kiva! Look at the peasants. Aren't they dirty?" Kiva's new younger sister pointed at some townspeople. They didn't look very dirty to Kiva.

"Yes darling. Yes they are. That's not a kind thing to say though."

"I'm sorry Andi."" Kiva's eyes looked blank and wondering. "What's wrong, Andi?" Kiva's eyes darted to her sister.

"What was that?"

"I said, what's wrong, Andi?" Kiva's eyes sank to the floor.

"That name..."

"I've always called you Andi." The young child looked concerned.

"Yes, that's right." Kiva turned to the window again. The 'dirty peasants' were attempting to push over the castle, it appeared. Kiva blinked and turned to question her sister. "What-"

Her sister, whose name was Justine, giggled. "Silly Andi. The peasants are trying to overthrough daddy.They do this alot, remember?" (1)

"I'm afraid I can't answer that..." Kiva, or Andi, whispered.

Author's note: Mkay. I realise the last level was kinda weird in places. So let me make it clearer. Me, knowing nothing about tech stuff, decided to make Kiva type in some powerful codes to overpower the control over them. They were all pulled into a mysterious portal and Kiva couldn't remain fully conscious because it was worst on her. Level one was meant as an intro type thing. -whispers- And also they got out the way they did because I couldn't think of anything else... Also here Kiva has forgotten everything about Lyoko and all that. She only remembers little pieces of things, like her names and anything not-XANA-ish that's happened to her. Like breaking her arm. Now she's convinced that this has been her life.

(1) Get it? They're trying to push over the castle, overthrough the government? -breaks into laughter- Oh, I'm so funny. 


	18. I forgot to remember

Disclaimer: "My dear..."

A sigh escaped the lips of a very tired girl. She wondered why, but she wanted to go somewhere. Home. Her once vibrant energetic eyes were now blank, tired, and sad looking. She sneaked into her room and flopped out on the bed. Royalty wasn't typically the kind to 'flop'. But Kiva wasn't typical... Not now at least.

Not now...

Out in the garden was a very confused Yumi. She didn't know how she ended up here. All she remembered was that the villagers tried to push the castle over. Then she ran into the castle to warn the people. She got lost and ended up in the garden.

-Flashback-

Yumi yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and got up... And her feet touched air. She fell through the air and landed on a dirt floor.

"Oh, Yumi. You're awake." A lady gave her a plate made of wood and put a large heap of something like mashed potatos and meatballs. She darted out the door and to the castle where people were gathering. Where people gathered, there could only be XANA. Her pale brown dress swirled as she ran... To people trying to push over the castle.

-end flashback-

-Kiva-

"Ow! Quit pulling my hair!" Kiva's other little sister yelled dramatically.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You hate me."

"I don't hate you." Kiva tugged the brush harder on purpose and threw it across the room in frustration. She had been getting her sister ready for a party for two hours now. "But I'm starting to."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go." Kiva slammed the door behind her bratty younger sister. The sister she had seen earlier was kind and good.

A small tapping noise came from the door. "Get lost brat!" Kiva yelled. She opened the door and almost fainted.

"Excuse me. I was just checking in on you."

Kiva blinked and caught the boy's arm. "I know you."

The boy stared into her lovely orb-like eyes and felt himself blush slightly."Surely I'd remember a face like yours."

A musical sound filled the room. It sounded like bells chiming... Windchimes blowing in the wind... A mixture of kindness and hidden talent. A laugh.

"I know I'm not that bad looking." He stared in shock. She was gorgeous! Then she laughed harder when seeing his face. He realized she was joking. He smiled and bowed.

"M'lady..."

"Call me- Kiva." This name sounded so familiar to him. And he liked her. He really did.

Nonono. He didn't like her. He couldn't. She was to be married to the prince.

He backed away slowly. It made Kiva follow him, like a magnet. He walked back faster and faster, and she followed. He tripped and fell into the pond in one of the gardens. She giggled. Something made her want to follow him. So she did. SPLASH!

Laughter could be heard in the garden. She was laughing so long it seemed almost as if she'd suffocate.

Then he looked into her eyes.

Something happened. She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten something. But what? She shook her head.

Before he knew what she was doing, her arms were around him. "It's scary." she whispered. "It's scary knowing something horrible is happening and I just can't remember..."

He held her and sighed softly. Thank goodness no one could see them now. Prince Ulrich would be so mad.  
Author's note: Let me just say I'm sorry for the long wait but my life is crazy right now. For one thing I'm having some finals... Paired with tons of homework... And a creative slump. The stars have moved and my inspiration is out the window. Now I'm in my nervous mode. You would not like my nervous mode. So, go on and review like good readers. Unless you're not a good reader. Then review anyway. 


	19. Aw, the poor grass!

Disclaimer:"I was once so scared I hid under the couch. And what's so special about that was the fact that we don't have a couch."

Jeremie the intelligent... The kind... The brave... Never once had it crossed his mind that he could be--- a jester.

However, this was just what he was. Shoved in front of the royal guy and ordered to be funny. This was not something easy to do.

Odd and Kiva had had just about enough with this mystery and had decided it would be best to ignore it. Instead Kiva had just figured out that she was engaged. And then the wonderful chaos began.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ENGAGED! ENGAGED TO WHAT?"

"Shhh... To the prince of course... Surely you heard about this...?"

"Yeah, sure. That's why I'm freaking out!"

'Darn... She's almost hotter when she's mad...' Odd couldn't help but think.

"I refuse to get married to some weirdo!"

"I'm sure he isn't horrible..."

"Are you kidding me? Never! He could be anyone! He could be old enough to be my grandfather and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Kiva please!"

"No! Be quiet!" She splashed water at him.

"Kiva stop!"

"No!"

"You're making this really hard for me."

"I don't care!"

"You're really attractive!"

"Thank you! You're cute!"

"You're welcome!" This fightish type thing was ended immediately by the lips of Odd and Kiva pressing together. The prince was forgotten. Completely.

'Prince' Ulrich, on the other hand, refused to be dressed by some servant. "I can dress myself thanks."

"But prince, you've never dressed yourself..."

"Go. Out."

"Okay but don't complain to me when you go to see your future wife with mismatching clothes."

As soon as the man left Ulrich began saying rather rude things under his breath.

Yumi had sat herself on the ground to watch birds.

Aelita was stuck with Kiva's bratty sister. "Ow! Let go! You've probably made me bald!"

"Shut up..."

"What was that?"

"I said uh shut the window it's getting cold...?"

The villagers, as SMART as we have realized they are, were content to steal from the guards. How intelligent to steal from angry, armored, sword and bow-and-arrow wielding men...

Don't worry though. The only one who got hurt was a blade of grass. I am currently watching his status, and he seems to be recovering well. I will keep you posted.

Author's note: ANYwho...

Tune in next time, kids. And don't hurt me, it was my muse's fault. My muse heard from my brain that a person named todd fan had updated and I must follow suit. So my muse was all, Hey, you. Update your story! Come on! And so I had to update. Unfortunately my muse decided to take a vacation until todd fan updates again or later or maybe sooner I guess it depends... Anywhoozit don't hurt me or my muse will have no one to rule but don't hurt my muse or I'll be all Gee, a story? Nah.

REVIEW... REVIEW... YOU MUST... REVIEW... Also tell me if any of you have read this far, because I'm concerned you don't read my author's notes unless I take a long time to update... 


	20. ZANI?

Author's note: Just a quick note before we begin. Wow, twentieth chapter, already? Gimme cookie! Also thanks to Frog Disease for actually reading these note thingys... I didn't know there was more than one description for critiqueing... So yes, they were commenting on each other's outfits. 

Disclaimer: "-2ax(-g)t6+6-(-7) IS... Uh, cheese?

Kiva was carried into her room by Odd, and now she was experementing with some dangerous looking make-up items, including a primitive eye-lash curler, eyebrow comb, and a huge something or other that looked like an apple core. Odd, the 'prince's' right hand man, was pacing outside the kitchen door.

Ulrich had to fight off servants all day and almost instantly discovered that he was to be married soon. To who, he didn't know.

Aelita was on the edge with the brat, and was trying to figure out how to hurt her and get away with it...

Yumi had fallen asleep in the garden.

And Jeremie was being covered with tomatos at his attempt to be funny.

Who had the best time here? You decide.

Kiva had decided that the apple core was no good but balenced it on her nose. A knock on the door made her drop it. "Come in." Kiva held out the thingamajig to the 'good sister'. "What's this?"

"That would be an apple core... Why?"

"No reason." She threw it out the window.

-bonk- "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

-lets check in on Odd, shall we?-

Odd had paced so much he had started to to wear the floor away. What to do, what to do? This girl was obviously the most wonderful girl he had met... But what about the prince? Something was missing here. Something big.

She obviously didn't want to marry the prince. But why not? Most girls would do as they were told. Most girls would love to marry the prince.

But maybe not love the prince himself.

This posed as a big problem. Not to mention the fact that the prince had been saying strange things about some magic something... A com-poo-teer? ZANI? And something about Yumi or Ami or someone.

'The prince has gone crazy. He must think we are all just drawings, too.' (1)

But what was he forgetting? Something about that girl... Kiva. She was so very familiar... And she seemed kind of spaced out when they first met. He could really tell something was off because of the variation in her eyes when she first saw him and when she was laughing. Something clicked. "ZANI? ZANA... XANA!" He took off at a run towards the guest room.

-bangbangCRASHbangslamcrashbang- A very tired looking Odd flung open the door to the room. "XANA...?"

"Glad to see you came back to reality. Now what should we do about it?"

"Kiva... She got us out last time..."

"Great! She can get us out now!"

Odd shook his head no, while trying to even out his breaths. "Doesn't... Remember..."

"Well that does us a whole lot of good..."

"And don't forget, you are engaged to her..."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! But she's my friend! I would never marry her."

"Well, if we can't figure out a solution quick..."

-crash-

"I hope that was a good crash..."

(1) Drawings, as in cartoon characters. It's funny to me when they say things like that. Makes me realize we could all be in cartoon form or 3-d and not know it... Nah!


	21. Moving forward

Disclaimer: "There's no disclaimer here. There never WAS a disclaimer."

Odd and Ulrich ran towards the sound. They arrived at the main room, where Kiva was standing with a look of shock. A vase was in pieces on the floor, and her 'step mother' stood next to her, yelling at her in some foreign language. She saw Odd and Ulrich and waved.

Odd ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Ki, none of this is real! We're in an alternate reality. One that never exists to us. And we have to get out, now! Please get us out, like you did last time..."

The strange, nonunderstanding, distant look came to Kiva's face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll help you, Ki. Come on, think about sleep... Tired, yes, you must be tired. I'm going to close my eyes, and I want you to do the same. Focus, all on falling asleep and nothing but falling asleep... Listen... To my voice... That's it... Almost there..." Odd and Kiva collapsed to the ground, asleep. The stepmother waved her hand as if to say they were crazy kids.

Kiva suddenly had everything rushing back to her.

She ran to the controls. Typing in the code, she found the familiar countdown time. "T minus five." Then she took the time to fall backwards. "Whew. Thanks for reminding me. I don't know how we would have gotten out if you hadn't done that."

Odd sat next to her. He didn't trust this place, or any other place having to do with it.

As if reading his mind, Kiva nodded. "I'm scared too."

"We'll never get out of here alive, will we?"

Kiva was silent for a minute.

"Maybe not. Think though. There's nothing we can do to get out. So, we have to face this. Being this way doesn't save us, even though we so want it too. Something tells me that as long as we have any hope at all, we'll be okay. But that's really up to us."She took a breath. Odd hugged her, and she could tell he was crying inside. She held him, rocking back and forth, humming a song she had written the other day. When was it now, anyway?

"We're going now, Odd." She felt him nod and they felt the same empty process as before. This time they landed on the ground with a thump. Kiva's eyes opened quickly. She helped her friends to their feet without and word, and lead the way ahead. She paused to count the doors. Nine in all. Seven to go.

To door was opened slowly. Kiva stepped in, as if she were simply going in to solve some unanswered question in her mind.

The others followed hesitantly. Once they were all inside, the door closed by itself.

Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands tightly. Jeremie and Aelita were clinging to each other. The wideness of their eyes was contagious.

"WELCOME TO LEVEL THREE. YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER MESSED WITH ME SOON ENOUGH." the hollow, deep voice echoed.

Author's note: I do understand that only Kiva and Odd have been active the whole time. But it is hard to advance a story, manage writers block, and keep up with six characters evenly. But I'll try. Also, I like writing this in a font on notepad, but I lost the name of the font. I must find it. Also also, the shortness cannot be helped, because that was the perfect break point. You're going to have to be very patient with me now. 


	22. Fun?

Disclaimer: "It was wonderful. I didn't want to leave the minute. But then you came along."

The eye of a lovely girl opened slowly, blinking to ajust to the light. Her eye and some of her head could be seen from under the blanket she was wrapped in. Light came in softly through the curtained window, falling in a pattern on her beautiful face. She streched out under the covers. A little sigh escaped her lips and she looked rested from a great night of sleep. She sat up slowly, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders and rest in folds beside her. Her feet silently touched the floor.

She danced over to the window, throwing it open. The fresh air and sunlight woke her up and made her happy. Birds sang cheerfully and welcomed a new day, full of joy and adventure.

A boy walked into her room, and embraced her.

"Morning."

"Good morning darling. It's lovely out today."

"Yes, you are."

She giggled. He always had a way of making cliched lines sound new and wonderful.

"We better go downstairs for breakfast."

-breakfast-

"I wonder if she's awake yet?"

"He's checking on her, 'Lita."

"Jeremie, where are-"

"Morning, Aelita and Jeremy."

"Good morning! Have the other guests come yet?"

"They're coming."

As if signalled, a small crash was heard.

"I didn't do it!" Then laughing.

"They're here." They all smiled.

The two came in, with one laughing. They hugged everyone and the girl sat with the hostess.

"He's still reckless, isn't he?"

"I didn't do it."

"What are we doing here? This isn't torture. For some reason, I think XANA's let us go."

"Yeah, right."

The hostess rose. Her raven black hair fell to her shoulders.

"Kiva, XANA never lets go."

"I guess you're right, Yumi."

((READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!))

"But, lets enjoy it while it lasts." Odd said. He pulled Kiva onto his lap and held her close. She fed him some bacon from his plate.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Jeremie warned.

"Jeremie's right." Ulrich said. Yumi sat back down and they all ate breakfast, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, they were very confused.

"Eh. Maybe he's trying to make us let our guards down."

But, sure enough, no one was bothered for the whole day. In fact, they had a wonderful day. And everyone decided to live in Yumi and Ulrich's house until all this could be sorted out. They didn't say, until we go back. No one wanted to consider that any longer. So, they all lay down to sleep, each in a different room in this pleasant house filled with happiness.

Author's note: Bet you didn't expect Yumi to be the center of attention, did you? Well, expect it for this level. Please do ignore spelling errors, I'm not fully in tune with my writing. Also this chapter is short. Read below tofind out why.

IMPORTANT!

Sorry for interrupting the story, but this is my last chapter before vacation. I'm leaving on the 28th of this month, and won't write anything for this story while I'm gone. Just a little notice. See ya later! 


	23. Paradise, what a lovely disaster

Kiva hummed, washing dishes in warm, soapy water. It made her sensitive hands itch, but this didn't seem to bother her.

"Did I never tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who throws it all away-" she sang under her breath. "Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this ti-i-i-ime, did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry-i-i-i-i, don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say, better off that way, e-yeah, yeah-"

Aelita, who was next to her rinsing the dishes, sang with her.

"This guilt trip that you put me on won't- mess me up I've done no wrong and I thought that you and me had gone- away-eay-eay!" They were singing loudly now. "Did ya think that I was gonna give it up to you!"

Drying dishes was Yumi, apparently stuck in her own world. She was looking out the window at the guys, Odd and Ulrich running around and Jeremie attempting to run just as fast. She smiled. The group really fit together just perfectly. And in this place, nothing was bad, nothing at all had happened. They were starting to forget about even going home. All except her, that was. She was trying to make some sense of all this. Her face relaxed to a frown. How much time had passed? And what about back home? Would they ever get out alive? These questions danced in her head. First, they had been in this world for one, two, three... seven total passing days. They had been here for five days now... Back home, though? Impossible to tell. Alive... Alive... Didn't seem very likely that they would escape all the way to the end. Her mind paused. Or did they even want to leave?

Her train of thought was interrupted with a crash. She hadn't been paying attention and a plate had slipped from her hand. It now lay in pieces on the ground. Pieces of a puzzle, maybe... Maybe of the Hallway of Doom...

Kiva pushed Aelita and Yumi outside so they wouldn't get cuts from the glass. She swept the bits of the plate into a dustpan and threw them away. Then she vacuumed with her i-pod blaring in her ears to drown out the noise of the vacuum, which she never had enjoyed hearing. Too loud. But music was never too loud for the gentle dreamer. She was very caring for all of them, like their safety net, willing to catch them. She had jumped around their dreams at night, and once she saw that they were okay, she slipped into a dream of her own.

Yumi sighed and sat on the sofa, staring at the tv screen blankly. She wasn't watching it, just trying to find something to look at. Drew and Jerry was on, she noticed a few minutes later. Aelita had gone upstairs, and the boys weren't back yet. So she pulled her legs up next to her and watched tv.

A few minutes later, Kiva turned off the vacuum. She decided to check on the boys.

Outside, Ulrich and Odd played tag while Jeremie had to sit down to get his breath back to normal. Kiva watched as Odd poked Ulrich in the back and darted away. How she wished she could run around and play. But she played too much of a key role in this whole thing. She had the ability to leave, and take them with her, any moment now. She was their only ticket to a way out. She never asked for all this.

I mean, sure, almost everyone wants to have powers, maybe just like Kiva's. But it wasn't that simple. Could you even imagine how freaked out she had been to find out about the powers? How she had kept it a secret because people would think she was crazy? How she had to train so often just to figure out how to keep from falling to the dream floor? Sure, it didn't hurt to hit the floor, but it was not easy to keep telling herself this.

Her thoughts fell apart as she realized she had been outside for thirty minutes and that the boys had gotten tired. Time to start dinner. Five already.

Yumi clicked off the tv.

Gathered around the table, Kiva was the first to suggest the subject on her mind.

"Let's get out."

"Why, Ki?" Odd asked her. "This place is wonderful."

"Ask Yumi. She knows more than most of us." This caused Yumi to stare at Kiva. How did she know these things? Kiva nodded, asking her to explain.

"Well, we need to get out because... Well..." she began. "What about home? They could all be in danger back in the real world, and how would you like to stay here and wait for XANA to take over the world, huh?" Ulrich put an arm around her shoulder.

"We need to make a decision together. Unanimous is the only way I'm getting anyone out, got it?" Kiva demanded. The group nodded, surprised by her sudden forcefulness. "We go home." she continued, putting a hand in the middle of the table.

"Home." Yumi put her hand on Kiva's.

"Home." Odd agreed. They looked at Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Home." Aelita decided.

"Okay, okay." Jeremie agreed.

"Yeah, why not." Ulrich was the last.

"Then it's settled. As soon as we're all asleep, I'll try to get us out." Kiva nodded slightly. She stood and walked to the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

Author's note: I'm sorry... I didn't even get to go on vacation though, I had major writer's block, I lost the internet... Please review. I'm pleased to have 100 of the lovely reviews, and I need about five to continue, okay? Don't leave it for someone else to do. 


	24. Reflection

Soft music played in the background of the dark room. In the middle of the room, a girl sat, thinking, with her chin on her hand. 

The door opened, showing the face of Odd. Kiva stepped away, and smiled slightly at him.

"Hi Odd."

"What's wrong, Ki?"

"You should know by now that I don't know. I can't do everything, you know. I'm not exactly supergirl."

"No one's asking you to be."

"It's all my fault that we ended up here in the first place. If I would have just kept my mouth shut in the first place-"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's my fault I ended up at Kadic. That any of you met me at all. I am strongly connected to this whole problem." She slammed her fist on a table and shook it in the air while hopping around.

"Why? Why do you blame yourself?"

"You want to hear it all, from the beginning? From when I first got myself shipped off to Kadic, to the time I saw you on the plane? And everything else related? Well, listen well cause I'm only telling you once."

Odd kept his mouth shut. He wanted to say it wasn't her fault, to stop saying that. But he knew she wouldn't listen until he had heard all of it. And he definately wasn't sorry about meeting her. They sat on her bed, she with her legs crossed on the bed, and he sitting on the side.

"Well, it all starts like this..."

* * *

"Kiva! Put that down!"

"No! I won't!"

"Be reasonable!"

"I'm tired of being reasonable! I can't stand my school! This whole city, even!"

Kiva ran around the house, knocking things over and basically causing chaos. She never broke anything though, because she didn't have the need to. Throwing paper, clothes, and other objects of the like gave people something to go out of their way to take care of was enough.

Kiva's mother sat on a sofa. It was strange, really. She had never liked the sofa before. But it seemed like she adored it now. She was tired. Very tired. And she knew Kiva was tired too. But, what to do? Nothing was enough to make her stop.

She got in trouble a lot at school for things she didn't do. No one would listen. So, here she was, in an outburst. Kiva's parents really wished they had paid more attention to their only child. But they didn't know why Kiva had gotten in trouble, or they couldn't understand. Not until she started yelling, that is.

So, finally a peace offing was given. A whole pizza sat on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Kiva carefully got to it, and snatched it, running away. Soon after, she left a note on the table. 'Give up yet?' it read.

Next day they had a meeting, sitting at the same table. Kiva's parents stated their side, while said girl was waiting impatiently for her turn. When it was, she yelled half the time, but it got the point across.

The deal was set. To Kadic!

* * *

"So that's how I got sent to Kadic. Now you're going to hear about my real mistake. We need to go back to the time I got my powers."

* * *

"Kiva? Are you okay?"

Her best friend at the time stood over her, offering a hand. A lone figure darted between trees.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." The girl pulled herself to her feet. Brown hair down to her chin was now slightly covered in mud from the fall. A thoughtful frown was on her face as she watched the tree that had knocked her over.

"I didn't know." The other girl was the same young age, probably almost eight.

"Let's just get out of here." They turned back away from the dirt road and ran.

"STOP." a deep voice commanded. A woman dressed much like a fortuneteller stood in their path. Her skin was dark, and seemed to somehow intensify the thick outfit she wore. A hand showed from her enormous sleeves. Her huge golden hoop earring glimmered in the night, almost a warning sign.

Kiva stood rooted to the ground, while her friend gasped in shock before darting away towards home.

Little did she know, her life was about to change, in the form of a fortune from a true fortune teller.


	25. Reflection continued

The light of the candle in Kiva's room died out. She made no move to relight it, nor replace it with other light. She simply sat in the dark, calmly, as if the darkness was no different from the light. Her eyes closed slowly as she sighed deeply, like a wind passing through the night. 

Meanwhile,

Yumi sat in her room. Doing nothing. She stared at the wall as if she were going to shoot lasers at it. The wall didn't move. She pointed at the wall. It was oblivious. She replied by throwing a pillow at it. It hit the wall with a soft thump, but didn't move.

"So bored." she mumbled. She sighed loudly, like a dramatic little kid, and flung her arms out. She fell backwards onto her pillows and they made a poof noise as she hit them. "So bored. Bored bored boring bored." She heard a noise outside her window, and opened it quickly. She gasped in shock.

Kiva and Odd,

Kiva sat back against her headboard. She seemed tired all of a sudden. Her eyes slowly shut again. As Odd was about to ask, she stated that she didn't want to continue the story tomorrow. Then she took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

"Kiva Andrielle Minimorph. I have been waiting for you."

Kiva shook with fear, and it suddenly became a lot colder in here. Which was strange, it being outside.

"W-w-who are y-you?"

"I- I am not important right now."

"L-leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry child. This is so new to you, isn't it?"

Kiva looked into the eyes of this strange woman. Then she started shouting in a different language of some sort.

"Latria! Hitre las fahr meh yacht!" (1)

"Don't try to confuse me with some made up language."

"Thala-Thala greee!" Kiva stuttered, oblivious. "Huyo atara zeh latra! En comiye su juto!"

"Well, I must admit, you have confused me now. But, no matter." She paused, her dark eyes glowing. "Do you accept the powers you have been offered? Do you promise to use them for good only, or risk losing them forever? You must promise me!"

"I- I want nothing to do with any of this. I don't believe in magic."

"Oh, child, this is not magic. This is- an ability. And I know you want to know what it is."

"You have a point there."

"I won't tell you anything until you say you are willing to take the power and use it wisely."

"Fine! I'll take it. What have I got to lose. It'll get you off my back, at least. And yes, I promise to use the power for good." She held up a hand, with fake seriousness. "Promise."

"Step foward." Kiva did so. "Kneel."

"In the dirt? I don't think so."

"Do you want the power or not?"

"Fine fine I'll kneel already."

"Kiva Andrielle Minimorph," the fortune teller began, holding a staff, "I predict great trouble in your future. Friends in need, more dangerous than you might think. I give you the power of dreams. May you use it wisely, and spare the world someday."

The staff touched Kiva's shoulder, and light flooded onto her skin from it. The light faded out, and Kiva slowly looked up. The woman was gone.

She walked home quickly, believing, now, of magic.

* * *

"How is it that I'm not responsible for this? Isn't it obvious? I'm the reason we're here! XANA wants to get rid of me! I've realized now that I've become a threat. I change dreams, I mess up plans. I join you, I become interesting. Aelita's memory is at risk, but not her life. Not yet, anyway. XANA knows how to deal with you. He can't-couldn't- hurt me. Trust me, this is all my fault."

"Ki-"

"Stop it."

"Kiva- It's not your fault! Do you realize how much XANA can hurt all of us with this? He hasn't tried to hurt you yet. Only one time, at the pool. And that could have been anyone."

"I know I sound rediculous. But I can't help it! I can't get us out. I just can't! I've tried and tried, but I can't even skip one level!" She was crying now. She pounded her fist into the wall in anger.

"Kiva! Please don't cry..." The words seemed to have no effect whatsoever, except to make her sob louder. "Ki...I'm sorry! I've already asked too much from you. I can't expect you to just be able to end this whole experience." Noticing this was working, he continued. "We can beat this. We have to. It's not just us anymore. It's... Everyone. The world... The whole world."

Kiva muffled a sob and tried to calm down. It seemed she felt she was messing everything up by making a dramatic scene.

"No, don't do that. You deserve to cry. This was your first mission- well, not counting the fake mission- and that adds a lot of stress."

As Kiva was about to speak, a scream was heard.

"YUMI!" They yelled simultaniously.

* * *

And there you have it. R&R.

(1): Don't even try to make sense of this. It means, roughly translated, Gah! Get away from me mind! And it is not able to be translated by anyone but me, the writer, who came up with it.

(2): Leave- Leave here! You better back off! I know karate!"


	26. antipower

The raven-haired teen shreiked again, staring with horror at the thing before her. It was, to put it simply, a flying book. Wings were on either side of it, attached to its brown cover. It flew into the room, flapping around as only a flying book can. As a reflex, Yumi hit it with her fist, sending it flying into the wall. A thump, loudly this time, made her note that it had hit the wall. The book bounced off the wall to land on the floor infront of it, the wings shattering like glass. The pieces of the wings gathered together, turned to a golden dust, and shimmered away out the window. The book remained on the floor as if it had been there forever, and would stay that way. Before she could stop herself, she had crouched down on the floor and was running a finger over the aged cover. The title, engraved, gold colored, read: 

'Mystic Pieces'

by Justice Clark

It had a certain mystery to it, in itself. A vague calmness washed over Yumi as she carefully picked up the book, cradling it in her arms.

"Yumi!" a voice cried form the doorway. Soon, thumping footsteps sounded, indicating that they would not be alone too much longer. Several bumps into walls, tripping people, and yelling stuff like 'watch where you're going!', 'well I wouldn't have to if you kept your eyes open while you ran!', led up to Yumi being surrounded by her concerned friends, each but Kiva asking what was going on, what happened, where is it- Kiva only watched, her face turned to the book in Yumi's arms. Yumi shielded it from her view, for some unknown reason.

"Nothing. It was just a bug." Yumi replied to all the outbursts. And to Kiva, she just gave a confused look, and slipped the book, unseen, under her pillow while the others calmed eachother down ('sorry about that,' 'it's okay'). Kiva, after shaking herself a little, forgot about the strange book and turned to leave with the rest.

After all were gone, Yumi slowly and gently cracked open the book, peeking in from far away as if to make sure nothing would jump out at her, only to find that it was a normal book. Calmer, she opened it to the second page, where the story began. Little did she know, it was far from normal.

-Chapter one: The first-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva huddled in bed that night, curling the blankets around her and flowing through that unthinking void one knows only in their most tired state. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, figuring out nothing and yet thinking everything. The thought of her latest reading material flew through her head. She snuggled deeper into the warth of the blankets, the softness of the pillows, and pondered about the plot. Was Taji ever to discover that her new friend not only loved her, but he was... Crazy? That he was really insane... That he was, well... Evil. Exactly what she hated... And she didn't have a clue WHO had been causing all these deaths... But she had, to a point, sworn revenge on this unknown person, not knowing that it was the person right before her eyes that she so wanted to get her hands on... (1)

Her thoughts wandered on books. Didn't Yumi have a book? Didn't she have a book... She had a... Book... Tired...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coo, woo coo..." Flap flap flap. Shift. Shift. Kiva opened her tired eyes. A dove sat on her windowsill. She smiled at it, and held out one hand. The dove flew in and landed softly on her finger.

"Five more minutes?" The dove studied her, tilting its head. Then it flapped its wings.

Screams filled the house. Kiva shot up, the bird flying into the air and around the ceiling. Everyone was freaking out, though she couldn't tell just why. She got up and ran towards the loudest scream she could pick out. She skidded to a stop in Aelita's doorway. Then a very confused look crossed her face.

"Get away!" Aelita murmured. She thrust out an arm. Her eyes were squinted shut, and she had her right arm clinging to the headboard of her bed. She was sleeping...?

"'Lita?" Kiva questioned, softly. She padded over to her friends bed and shook her shoulder softly. "Hello..." Why hadn't she felt this? A dream this strong...

Come to think of it, she hadn't felt anything when she woke up. Most were normally sleeping when she got dressed, and people finally got up when she started making breakfast. But, today made no sense... And it was only begining. She reached about inside her mind. Nothing. She sent out her powers to scan for nightmares. Nothing. She was fully creeped out now.

"GET UP!" Kiva screeched. She ran a hand through her hair, searching for that familiar waking feeling. But, though every member of the house woke up, she felt nothing. She fell back against the wall, her hands slipping to her sides and a downcast look on her face. Five people surrounded her, all either still half asleep, still scared to death, or deeply concerned. Without altering her position, she spoke quietly.

"It's gone. We've lost." For this, she got question after question. She ignored all of them. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm going to my room now. At least this isn't the most horrible place to end up. Yet." Without another word, she walked, slouching, to her room, to shut herself in her closet and cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chapter two." Yumi read quietly. After the general scare had settled down, most of them had either tried to break in to Kiva's room, sat alone to calm their nightmare scares, or, in Odd's case, tried to make breakfast for the sad girl in the closet. Yumi had retired to her room to read the mysterious book that had captured her attention. She still read while Aelita gave up banging on her friend's door, when Odd burnt something that slightly resembled pancakes, while Ulrich and Jeremie had calmed down, when Kiva came out, all in this order. Kiva set out to call them all to a meeting, to explain herself and hopefully figure this out. Her face was pale as she gathered everyone, then headed to Yumi's room to call her in too. When she entered the room, she froze. She put a hand to her forehead and looked around Yumi's room. Her face went even paler as she saw the book in her friend's hands. That pain in her head... The burning of her eyes... The smell like ammonia... The screeching noise... The taste of bitterness in her mouth... She tripped over to Yumi, ripped the book from her hands, and threw it against the wall with such force that it left a dent. Her hair spiked up as she made a strange kacking noise, and her eye twitched. Little sparkes flew over her hair and she stoped her noises to exhale green colored air.

"The anti-power burns." She coughed out some more green air and pointed a shaking finger at the book. "H-how long did you read that?"

Yumi smiled. "Chapter two. The second."

"No... It can't..." But it could. The book glowed red and a massive void opened, like a whirlpool of purple and black. The entire Lyoko group got pulled into the book, leaving the level behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, this is confusing, I understand. Basically what happened was Kiva lost her powers because of this strange book, filled with 'anti power', highly dangerous to anyone with powers. It gave off a vibe that caused it to stay secret. Yumi had read it to chapter three, and this caused it to take over her and cause a portal to open to the next level without Kiva's help. Still doesn't make sense? It will. R&R.

(1) This description is based on Cold Fire, the third in the Circle Opens quartet, by Tamora Pierce.


	27. Chapter one: The first

A/N: Warning! The author is not responsible for any danger that antipower might bring. The symptoms include laughing, craziness, and loss of logical thought. You have been warned! Now get ready for the coolest chapter you may ever witness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rrrr..." A noise made an unconscious Aelita slowly come to her senses. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Her eyes opened to find that she was not the only one in this strange place. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Kiva! What are you doing?"

"I'm an airplane!" The crazy girl with spikey sparky hair ran around with her arms outstreched widely, making airplane noises.

"Oh, what now?" Odd asked, holding a haand to his head.

"NOW I'M A TRAIN!" Kiva informed them. Loudly. she jumped around and around and around and... Well, you get the idea.

"She's antipowered," a calm Yumi explained, leaning on a tree. It was a pink tree, in this pink world. "Highly dangerous to anyone with powers. Don't worry your pretty little heads though. She won't die or anything. At least, not from the antipower."

"Yumi?" Ulrich looked at her, his eyes wide.

"She's gone for now. You can have her back in five chapters."

"Make some sense." Jeremie demanded.

"VROOM!" Kiva was a racecar now.

"We're in a book. A 357 page book to be exact. We are on page two, where the book starts. The whole thing is controlled entirely by the 'racecar' over there."

"A... Book?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, stupid. A book."

"And how do we move through this to get out?" Jeremie questioned. Odd was busy trying to get his girlfriend to stop eating clouds.

"I wouldn't try to go forward if I were you."

"Why? When the book ends, we'll get out, right?" Silence. "Right?"

"Let's just say I'll be glad to be gone before then. Let's continue. Antipower. Red colored. Power holders are afraid of it for good reason. Drains their power. Makes little miss crazy over there be entirely confused and well... Crazy."

"Who you calling crazy?" Kiva ran over and pushed 'Yumi' into the tree. Through it, actually.

"Unfortunately for you, she controls this book. Entirely. The pink version of our world we're in, she created while you snored. Oh. Look. A unicorn."

"Weird girl fell into the tree." Kiva stuck her tongue out. "S'matter? Too dark?" Yumi's outfit was instantly turned pink.

"Lovely." she muttered sarcastically.

"And what are you?"

"I'm not important right now. I'm just another character in a book that took over your friend and threw her into an endless void." Shock. "What?"

"Oh! I know! Let's play a game!" The sparks on the girl's hair made little krick noises as she got even more excited. "Let's play truth or dare!" She was almost entirely ignored. "I. Said. Let's. Play." The sky darkened and lightning stuck the large tree with an explosion of noise.

"Did I forget to mention she has no idea what she's doing and therefore can destroy you all by just coming up with a way to do so?"

"You forgot that part." Odd muttered darkly. "Sweetie!" he called in a light tune. "I'll play!"

The sky brightened. Kiva sat and motioned for the others to do the same. Even 'Yumi' sat down and they began to play.

"Okay. You start." The crazy girl pointed a finger at Aelita. She swallowed loudly and looked around.

"Uh... Odd, truth or dare...?"

"Truth."

"Um... Would you happen to know a way of getting out of here harmlessly?"

"No. Kiva, truth or dare?"

"Both!" The hyperactive girl bounced around.

"Okay. Truth first. Did you ever..." He thought a minute. "Want to get rid of your powers?"

"What? That makes no sense. Give me a dare. It better be a good one too."

"I dare you to get us out of here!"

"Out of where? You're weird too. At least you wear pretty colors. But whatever. I'm tired of this game now. Thanks alot." She pouted. Thunder rumbled from a distance and the sky turned blue as it started to rain.

"Nice work genius!" Ulrich called through the large raindrops.

"Don't let her out of your sight, understand?" The fake Yumi pointed to a shadow going away.

"Why should we listen to you?" Ulrich cried. Still, he was running after Kiva with the rest of them.

"Would you rather ask the giant fairy princess?"

"...Good point!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ki?"

No responce. A droopy looking girl sat with her legs dangling off the branch of a tree. Her hair was still spiked, but sort of wilted. She had switched her outfit from pink to a greenish color. It was bright, but not overly bright. It looked like a superhero outfit. The sparks in her hair were silent, moving slowly over her brown spikes. She was brooding.

"Ki, I know you're here. What's wrong?"

"Exactly. What's wrong?" the voice said, sounding like Kiva's but echoing through the cluster of dark trees.

"Ki..."

"What? What's going on? I feel really bad about something." There was a pause. "Did I do something wrong? Did I make anyone upset? What is it?"

"Kiva, you haven't done anything wrong. You're antipowered. Now I understand why I couldn't give you a sugar rush at the last dance. This is your sugar rush. Except..."

"What? Except what?"

"Except this is dangerous. We need you now. We have to get out of here."

"Why do you keep saying that?" the voice whispered through the trees.

"I know you don't really understand-"

"K-k-"

"Ki? Are you okay?"

"K-Kaaaack..."

"...Ki? S-say something? Anything..."

"I'M A RACECAR!"

"At least she's alive." Odd whispered. The pink land was back now, with Kiva still in her green outfit. "Right back to where we started, but alive." The girl hiccuped and blew out green air.

"Excuse me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it. The first fun-filled antipower chapter. I only put in the brooding part because I was brooding myself. So, I hope you are no longer confused and will enjoy this strange book setting. Much less serious than the other levels, at least for now. The story is ever shifting in my mind...

BTW: You're beautiful, all of you. I wrote this the day I saw you left me such uber awesome reviews. You'll get it tomorrow, Friday. This chapter was fun to write, unlike some previous chapters, like the filler-chapters. I hope you enjoy. Also, it's 1100 words. Wow! The longest chapter ever?


	28. My word

A/N: IMPORTANT! This chapter is sad, and if you want to, skip it. It's just that I thought people might want to know this 'character', and why she's here. But I'm just saying, don't say I didn't warn you. Seriously this time. If you don't want to read this, you'll get to know what you need to about her in the next chapter. You won't get the full story or depth, but... Also, I need five reviews before I even start next chapter. Don't leave it for someone else to do, either. I'm on to you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The endless void.

That's where I was stuck. For so many years... Or minutes... Impossible to tell...

But finally, I can feel again. I can live. It's been too long. Any amount of time in the endless void is too long. But I don't care. Now I'm out. All because of XANA.

It all started- How long?- ago... When I first got caught. I was... How old? Ten, maybe. No, at least fifteen. Yes. My memory is still hazy. Yours would be too.

Well, I used to much of my power up one time. I wasn't thinking... I just had to do something. Anything. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to her. Never again. She lost so much to the many... Greed, money, power... All, she never took herself. It was the decision of others that got her down. But I was determined to keep that from happening again. So, as the car came for her, murder on the driver's mind, I didn't stop to think about myself. I jumped infront of the car, tapped deep into my powers, and stopped it. _Permanently_. As the car disappeared, the driver ran, and I soon wished I could follow. But I had put too much power into this... She watched me disappear, never to know that I was going to the endless void. There I remained, for so long, as nothing ever before. I soon met XANA. He took me out of the dark... No, not the dark. The _nothing_. The horrible nothing. And he made me a deal I couldn't refuse.

He said that if I could bind the six to the book, I could get out. I could see her again, and tell her how _horrid_ it was-

Now I realize, she must be even sadder. For what happened to me. And it, again, wasn't her fault.

Oh, how I wish I could tell her it's okay now, that I'm not hurt and it wasn't her fault at all.

Soon, I realized who these mysterious six were. How they ruined XANA's plans over and over. I know that XANA's bad. I know. Please don't remind me again. But I thought maybe there was a reason why a computer designed to be a part of World War 2 would suddenly attack six children.

When I think of those times before, I remember someone. My lover. His name is-was?- Mark. He was so kind to me. So smart and nice and all the things I could want. I miss him so much. And I'm sure he misses me too. He was wonderful like that. Even if he's not even, I shudder, _out there_ any more, he'd _still_ miss me. He'd _never_ give up on me. No matter what. And that is one more reason to get out.

I have my doubts still, you know, and I know how selfish it sounds. I already question my sanity for joining up with a computer program. But I have to get out. I just can't go back there...

So I took over this girl. This Yumi girl. Even though XANA told me the children's fate. Let me explain. Since Kiva was antipowered, she couldn't escape. When they escape, they go to the endless void for a short time. So, they would end up at the one place that was their exit. To be stuck in the endless void themselves. He did, however, neglect to tell me before I gave him my word to do this. I never go back on my word. Even if... It's something I would rather die than do. No one at all can possibly deserve this fate. Especially these people. They're _special_. And I would never let them down. If only I had another choice.

But it's over now. I'm **sorry**. I never knew it would come to this.

The only thing left is to know I get my freedom.

And I'll _hate_ every second of it. Mark, the girl, or not.

The only way out for them is if XANA breaks the promise. He promised to let me go free after chapter five. I fear that will be too late for them.

_If only. If only._

My name is Sadie. Or, atleast, that's what I call myself now. I can't remember anything else. I think it was someone's name. Maybe the girl's. But maybe not. Just, please, don't hate me for this. I give you my word: if there is a way to save them, I'll take it. _And I **never** go back on my word.  
_


	29. Chapter two: The second

It was hard to tell just what was more disturbing. The choices are: A. Kiva's singing, B. Kiva's dancing, C. All of the above, or D. How am I supposed to know, I just got here. 

If you picked E., All previous sanity gone, you would be correct.

"OH, IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT STOMP YOUR FEET!" Kiva clapped her hands. "I said, STOMP YOUR FEET."

The others stared confusedly. Kiva made the room around them vanish and suddenly they were on a piece of wood, tied at the hands, over the ocean. Kiva held up a tube of cardboard and squinted an eye like a pirate.

"Where'd ye take me gold?"

"I think we've hit rock bottom."

"I used to live there!"

"This isn't time for jokes."

"I'm serious."

"Be quiet and walk the plank!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing? Let go of me! Let go of m-me..."

The frazzled girl calmed considerably as the soft red cloth was tied around one arm and then the next. They bound together to keep for from attacking again.

"Hold on, let's see..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

They ignored the advice, tying the piece of cloth tightly over Kiva's mouth to be a gag.

A bolt of lightning tore the air and struck the gag in half, then another came and stung the hand of her captor.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Yeah, she doesn't like that so much. You gotta be careful." Sadie/Yumi picked up some cloth and tied it gently over the girl's mouth, like a scarf. The lightning dissapeared and the girl relaxed.

"Ugh. She has a temper."

"No she doesn't. She's just in a very delicate mood right now. She'll be fine after..." She took a shuddery breath before continuing. "She'll be fine."

"How come she's calming down, anyway? I mean, obviously she still has control over this so tying her up won't do any good..."

"She likes being tied up because it reminds her of a game she used to play with her uncle. He would tie her with the rope, then she would get out of it and laughed when he was confused at her getting out."

"How do you know this?"

"I-" She paused, biting her lip. "It's none of your business."

"But-"

"Do you want me to help or not?" She was supposed to keep them alive and well until chapter five, and she would. She had said she would. But they didn't need to know that, or anything about her.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me one thing. Who are you and where is Yumi?"

"That's two questions, smarty. And-" She paused again. Was she getting attached to these people? She really shouldn't. It would make it even harder, if possible...

Then she noticed that the girl had changed her appearence. Her hair was clinging to her neck, and her outfit was a simple pink dress.

"And your friend is in the endless void that place where nothing exists everywhere and where you go when you go past levels ect ect."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Sadie, alright!" She snapped, glaring at the five grouped around her. They all backed up quickly. "If you want to know more, stop and think about it. If you still think you should ask, stop and think again. If you still ask, I will not hesitate to knock you into chapter ten! Got it?"

The whole group, excluding Kiva, nodded at the same time with fear on their faces. Kiva's eyes sparked and Sadie quickly tied some cloth around her head.

Kiva's hair started flowing behind her, and mist surrounded all of them. An image formed in the mist. Her eyes were dull now. A shadow formed. Its outline was purple, and though it was mist itself, it flickered into something like a human form. It opened its eyes, and they were purple.

Sadie turned to face the shadow, her eyes blank and sad. So the girl was who she thought.

The mist around the shadow disappeared as the shadow took on a human form. It ran around, laughing and playing like a young child, with a girl the same age and height. The girl also ran around, laughing and spinning... But when she stopped infront of the group, something was different about her. Her eyes were shining, with happiness and hope, but they were the color of purple... The same color as the shadow's eyes. The shadow in question stopped infront of the girl.

"What's new?"

The girl's eyes seemed to come back into focus. "Oh, not much, just a small storm tonight. It might knock out the power for awhile." She smiled at the shadow, white dress with a pink flower print flowing behind her in the wind. "So be ready for it, okay?"

"No problem. And thanks for the warning."

The two ran away down the hill, and the vision became hazy once more, soon disappearing.

Kiva struggled with the bonds that held her hands and legs together, eyes wide and sparking.

"She's gaining power back. We must be about to enter another chapter."

Sure enough, as soon as the girl was free, she coughed out red smoke. This time, though, she did not skip around singing stupidly. She just shook her head sadly.

"Okay, I've finally got some immunity to this power-poison."

She looked around at her friends, all equally shocked, and then at 'Yumi'.

"Come out of there. You have nothing to do with her."

"Ont ym hoicec, onuyng lirg."

"Oh quit that. I can understand it."

"Sey, utb yeth annoct."

"Heya, uyo nawt ot yalp hath mage, nife."

"They're making my brain hurt!"

"Yeah, what language is that, anyway?"

"One that we can't understand."

"Nice work, genius."

"I really wish we knew what they were saying, but now that we have Kiva back, what will we do?"

"First, we get her to speak English."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone want to guess what they were saying? Did ya see that coming? I bet you didn't! -makes a cute little face-


	30. Canidae

"Don't think you'd get away from me so easily, Sadie. I just want to know why you're working for the wrong side." 

They circled eachother like in a fight scene.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. I see right past that. And would you get out of there?"

"Make me."

"Fine, you asked for it."

The girl pounced on Sadie and they rolled about on the floor until Kiva had her opponent in a headlock. She brought her up easily.

"Tell, now."

"Never!"

Sadie threw her off and jumped back at her. They continued the fight, rolling around, tugging hair, growling and snarling. Kiva even bit Sadie's arm once. Jeremie tried to get out there to stop it, but Odd stopped him.

"Wait, I want to see this!"

"Odd."

"Just wait."

Sadie pinned Kiva and glared.

"Give it up. I'm staying here until chapter five and you can't stop me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

Kiva's eyes widened and her opponent swerved and fell off her.

"Ow, my head!" Kiva slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Told you. You still haven't recovered fully. Too bad."

Kiva tackled the other girl again. It turned out that the group was learning alot by watching the catfight.

"I don't need to be to beat you!"

"OW! Let go of my hair!"

"It's not your hair. Let go of my friend!"

"She's in the endless void! She's taken my place awhile, so I don't have to deal with it!"

Kiva immediately let go of her opponent who she had managed to lift into the air. Sadie hit the ground with a thump. The room changed color from red to grey.

"Sades... That's where you've been?"

"Like you care."

The room altered color again, form gray to a darker shade of blue.

"I had no idea... How?"

"When I saved her. I saved her and in turn gave my life. It was too much power and it ate me with it."

"Sadie, you saved her? But why?"

"It wasn't fair!" The girl sat curled in the corner, sobbing. "It wasn't fair that she would have a horrible life. She didn't even do anything to deserve it at all! I couldn't let her die. Don't you remember how happy she was, despite the horrible life she was given? How she always saw the bright side of things, even when no one else could? Do you remember?"

"I remember, Sades." Kiva knelt down next to the poor girl and embraced her tightly. "I remember. I wrote her a poem. Do you remember it? It started something like...

'Popular with bad fate All around her lies hate But she never stops believing Not while all the rest are greiving...'"

"'And never will she cry Not when they say goodbye I've never met a girl with more Personality optimism in her very core...'"

"And then, remember how we sang it to her for her birthday because we forgot the present and felt so bad?"

"Yes, yes I do..."

"'The light of her eyes In destiny intertwines When will she get what she gave When will she move from their grave...'"

"And that was for her because she lost so many that she loved. Then what?"

"'Crazy to be glad now Or insane to be sad now She glows with a passionate flame And we will never forgot her name...'"

"Say it, Sadie. Say her name."

"I... I don't..."

"Come on, Sadie. You know it."

"'Sleep tight, tonight, my dear Canidae...'"

The two fell silent, crying quietly. Quite overwhelmed by all this, the others just stared. Canidae? They began to understand, slowly but surely. Suddenly, Sadie fell over. Kiva caught her.

"Over here." The shadow from the vision stood in the opposite corner. Kiva gently set Yumi down and ran back over to her friend.

"I knew it! Ha! Same old Sayd."

"Well, yeah, I guess I am. Now, dear friend, would you mind telling me what I have missed?"

"Nothing. I moved before you were gone, apparently. Canidae told me that you disappeared just a week- No, not in this weird time... A month ago? Yeah, something like that."

"Seems like so long ago."

"Excuse me!" Aelita inturrupted. "But, where's Yumi?"

"Oh, she's still back there in the void. See, she didn't become me or anything, she's still herself, just not in physical form."

"When will she come back?"

"Chapter five, remember?"

"Sadie, let us out." Kiva begged.

"I can't, Ki! I promised!"

"Well break it!"

"I- I can't." She looked down at her feet.

"Yes you can. Gimme the power charm."

"What are you, crazy!"

"Just give it to me."

Reluctantly, Sadie handed over the glowing purple gem that hung around her neck. Kiva rubbed it with her fingertip, letting the mini lightning travel up her hand and arm.

"Within this gem, without this gem, give Sadie the power held within!" The gem changed colors to blue and the lightning flew out of it to run over Sadie. "Show her XANA, on the night of the capture!" The shadow squinted her eyes shut and waited. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes. There was XANA, in the only form she knew him in, human. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Dear diary," he began, speaking this as he wrote. Sadie laughed out loud, but XANA took no notice again. She knew that he couldn't see her. "Today I captured a girl that looks like a shadow. She thinks she will be let free if she helps me, but as soon as I can I'm shutting her back in the void. Since she is bound to her promise, and she doesn't know of my plans, by the time that she can help the pests it will be too late."

Sadie gasped as she returned to the present. Kiva pressed the gem into her hands.

"You gonna help us now?"

She recovered in a few seconds. Then she stood tall and met Kiva's eyes with a firey, determined look.

"You can count on it."

* * *

A/N: My chapters are getting longer, eh? Also, check my profile for news and stuff about me and all. Yeah. So if I don't turn up, check there before you send out a search party. 


	31. Surf and Sand

Disclaimer: "We need cool treasure hunting names! I'll be Whipsmart McCoy, and you can be my butler WIMPY." (Quote Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Bloo, Squeeze the Day)

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Trust me, it will work."

The group was standing in a circle, as Sadie held out the power gem, now a green color. Each of them put a finger on it. The green lightning traveled over Sadie and Kiva, marking them as power holders. Sadie's lightning was brighter and faster and larger than Kiva's, since the girl had used a lot of power when she used it before.

"Calling on the gem," the two girls chorused, "Help us escape XANA if it is your whim." Their voices were whispers, but loud at the same time, a ghostly noise. "We ask of your power in this time of need... Bring Yumi back to us with speed!"

The room lit up with the light of the gem as it turned dark red and the lightning flew untamed around the room. Kiva was thrown back first, after the rest of her power was taken. She hit the wall roughly, causing it to turn a pale green color until she fell into unconsciousness. But no one moved, for she had warned them that they must not or else the gem might fight their request. Now the power came from Sadie. The light burned down slowly, and Yumi rose up. Some thunder sounded and the girl fell to the ground but regained her form and consciousness. Sadie immediately stored the gem as her necklace and ran to help the fallen power holder. The others ran for Yumi.

A few minutes and all of them were up and okay. Kiva held only a faint glimmer of power, but she would get it back over time. The only thing to do now was to wait until the gem could be used again and explain everything to Yumi.

* * *

"She's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl," sang Kiva, half asleep and rocking in a hammock she had made. The others rested comfortably in the type of beds of their chosing, seeing as Kiva still controlled this place. Cool air surrounded her, as she had chosen an outside environment for herself. Sadie was there next to her, but on a pile of leaves. Soft, furry leaves. The others were inside the green room, which turned a pale blue like night. "She lights up every corner like she's born in black and white," 

"Ki. Stop. You're talking in your sleep again."

"She likes to leave you hanging on her word..."

"Ki, quit it!"

"Shhhh, Sades. I'm well aware of my singing."

"Then stop. I'm trying to sleep here."

"But I'm bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else, at a decent hour."

"Ha, shows what you know. Time is nonexistent here."

"Well just pretend you don't exist long enough for me to get some sleep. We've got alot of work ahead of us."

"But my leg hurts."

"So go to sleep."

"I can't. I think it's broken."

"You're such a baby. It is not."

"Well... Well... Forget you."

"Fine. Forget you too."

This ended their casual fight, as they often had these and nothing would come of it. Suddenly a moon came into the sky, with a pale glow that illuminated Kiva's face and her white dress she had chosen to wear for now.

"And would you stop with the changes?"

"No. I like the moon."

"Yeah, well I like sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kiva visualized an i-pod with her favorite songs on it. She put the ear things on and listened to it, shaping the outside around her as she did. The rolling waves to her left, then the sand underfoot, the palm trees her hammock was tied to, a pillow for her head and a blanket to cuddle, and Sadie's leaves turned into palm fronds.

"Kiva!"

But she said nothing, listening to her song.

* * *

That morning, at breakfast that Kiva dreamed up, she and Sadie were at it again, from arguing over what to eat first to how to eat it, what to put on it to what to drink with it, how much milk for the cereal, the bowls to eat it in... Many, many trivial things as this. The others would have stopped them, but the two appeared to like arguing like this. Besides, they were afraid of them. At the time of the 'you can't have pizza for breakfast-Oh yes I can' argument, they were all off to laze on the beach. There was nothing left but to wait, after all. 

That was just as the power holders wanted.

They studied the gem. It had turned blue, and lightning flickered over it. The gem that is only for power holders to use, the amount of energy needed to accomplish even the most impossible seeming situations, the priceless, ever-changing gem...

Created years ago by the most powerful people from around the world, they stored much energy in it to help with future power holders. Sadie had been the one to find it, when she and Kiva and Canidae were out walking. So, as the legend goes, she got to keep it.

Kiva remembered how Sadie first got powers. She was scared of the storm, and ran away to find her two best friends. Kiva had only held her own powers for a year then. She remembered how Sadie came to her house, soaking wet, freezing cold, being led by the fortune teller. But as soon as Kiva saw the lady behind her friend, she was gone. Sadie glowed purple in the dark, and she could shapeshift. She eventually turned full-shadow, but was able to appear human at will.

She and Sadie weren't the only ones, though. Canidae also had an encounter with the lady, a month after Sadie. She was given the power of foresight, which Kiva had a little of. All the time, it seemed as if their powers grew. They had never seen the lady again.

Sadie played with the blue lightning and giggled as it climbed her arm and tickled her face.

"So, Kiva, I figure we can get you to skip the next level."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, we'll need to plan it. But I think it can be done."

Kiva gave Sadie a sideways glance. She was being vague again. That was never good. Sadie ignored her though.

The two power holders obviously didn't have that great of an attention span, though, for they were soon- just look for yourself.

"Onechocolatemilkbye." (1)

Sadie poured milk into a flowerpot. Kiva gasped and snatched it away, causing Sadie to yell. Kiva motioned for silence, but came up with something. She held out a glass of chocolate milk to Sadie.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"Yes, now just take it!"

She did so. She poured it into her mouth from over her head. Kiva took the milk again, causing Sadie to shriek once more. That's when the group came in. Which was perfect, since they needed more people for all the characters.

"Thank goodness you're here! Boy, does this kid have trouble with chocolate milk."

"Um, Ki, they haven't watched the show."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if they did they wouldn't be staring at us like that."

"...Oh."

"Well, we gotta get going now, catch some surf and sand and what-not." Sadie exited the room to go out. Kiva rolled her eyes and snatched up the power gem Sadie had forgotten. The group heard a final yell from them before they went about normal business.

"You're supposed to say SAND and SURF, since you go through the sand to get to the surf! Geez!"

"Well maybe you moved the surf, huh? How should I know-"

* * *

A/N: I'm back in the groove of this story, so expect some chapters soon! This chapter is dedicated to xanarific! Yay! 

(1): A scene from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Mac Daddy, an interaction between Cheese and Bloo.

WAIT! I have a surprise for you. I've stopped the disclaimers awhile, so I'm gonna give you some more quotes, but not from me, like in the ones before (well except from the first chapter but you get the idea). All from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!

"You expect me to touch PLASTIC?" (Duchess)

"I'm a hot toe picker." (Bloo)

"We're not in caves ironing shirts anymore! We're equal citizens, as stated in the Evolution of the U S of America, home of the free and the brave! OH SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEE!" (Goo)

"TWO MINUTES! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES BEFORE FRANKIE LEAVES THE HOUSE AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP HER MAC! I'm trapped in a tangled web of LIES and I can't do it any more! I tried, I really tried but it's just too much okay? TOO, MUCH! The Wilt man is signing off! You are on your own, mister! -slams down phone- -picks it up again- Sorry! -hangs up-" (Wilt)


	32. Portals and lights

Disclaimer: "Yes, I'm going to eat socks." (If you can name the episode this is from, you get a surprise. If you haven't watched Fosters, then choose between one of these characters: Frankie, Bloo, or Madame Foster and tell me which one said it.)

* * *

"Kiva, get out here."

"Sadie, what do you want?"

Kiva threw open the door and stood by her friend. She glanced over at the hole in the ground. Then she did a double take.

"What did you do?"

"I got you a ticket out."

"No wonder we couldn't get out. I didn't know we had to have tickets!"

"Just get down there."

"You first."

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you."

"What-" Kiva faced her friend again. Sadie had a sad smile on her face.

"See you never." She pushed Kiva into the hole, which turned out to be deeper than it looked.

"Sadie!" Kiva grasped the dirt walls with her hands.

"This is the way out. You wanted it and now you have it."

"No! You won't be able to get out if the rest of us go!"

"So I'll stay here."

"No you won't." Kiva slowly made her way up the dirt wall. She was covered in mud by the time she got to the top.

"Yes I will." Sadie pushed her back again. Kiva held on, but fell almost to the bottom where a portal spun.

The others came out to see what the noise was. Sadie grinned at them and told them to jump in the hole and they could get out. Kiva yelled for them not to, but it was too late. Her friends disappeared below her.

"Now you."

"No Sadie! I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're going and that's it!"

"No!" Kiva began again to climb the wall. Her strength was almost gone, but she pressed on.

"Stop it. You need energy for the next challenge."

"You said we were getting out."

"You are. Skip the next level. Level six."

"Sadie, you get your shadow butt down here and get in the portal."

"No. then you'll be stuck here."

"Not if we both go at the same time."

"That's so crazy... It just might work!"

"That's why you should tell me before you push me into a hole." She slipped down a few feet. "Hurry!"

"Here goes..." Sadie backed up and then jumped down. Kiva let go of the wall just before she got to her level and they hit the portal at the same time.

* * *

Next thing Kiva knew, she held something in her hand. 

"Andi!" Chanted a crowd, spread out before her. She opened her eyes and shut them immediately, blinded by stage lights. She heard music playing around her. A song, maybe?

Was that...

Everywhere?

She opened her eyes and noticed the spotlight was off her. She scanned the crowd. Suddenly, she was Andi, superstar pop singer, adored by millions of fans worldwide. She sang the song as if she had been a star her whole life, and bowed when she was finished. Kiva, power holder hall-of-doom traveler, was somewhere far away, much like some long forgotten story.

* * *

The boy stared up at the girl he had heard so much about. She was almost like magic in his eyes. She held minds captive with her smile, her voice, and her personality. He thought he must be her biggest fan. This was the first time he had seen her in concert, and also the best day of his life.

After the concert, he stood nearby, hoping to catch sight of her. Sure enough, she sneaked onto the ground floor, seeing no one, and sat down on one of the chairs. She was exhausted, and didn't even notice that she was only five feet away from her biggest fan, Odd Della-Robbia.

He stared at her for some time. She began asking for ice water, thinking in her tiredness that someone was around to get some for her. Odd gave her the water he had gotten at the drink stall just a few minutes ago incase she came. She sipped it tiredly. Then she took some ice and put it in her mouth. Then she opened her eyes to thank whoever gave it to her.

She gasped and fell off her chair, scrambling up and backing up to the chair behind her.

"Who are you!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm your biggest fan and I really wanted to see you!"

"Please don't come any closer, I've just been chased by a crazed fan not five minutes ago."

"No, I'm not going to chase you, I promise!"

He took in her beauty. She was even better looking in person, even if she was tired.

"I have to go!" She turned and ran off. Then she came back. "Thanks for the water though." And she was gone again.

He smiled and sigh lovesickly.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Be sure to take a guess at the quote. No cheating and looking it up. 


	33. Singers and phones

"Andi, over here!" 

"Do you have any comments about your rival's performance?"

"Are you really in a fight with her?"

'Andi' slammed the door angrily. Just who did those people think they were? For all they fought, her 'rival' was her friend, and the media somehow didn't want to believe that. Anything for a good story.

She threw a pillow at the door and threw herself down on her bed. That was the good thing about traveling in a bus. She got her bed wherever she went. She kicked off her shoes and picked up the pillow by the door, hugging it to her chest and turning off the light. The light outside came in streams between the blinds on the window. The entire room was pale blue in the night sky light. She listened to her own breathing, as she curled there with a pillow and her knees against her, leaning back against a wall.

Her phone rang. She picked it up, annoyed at having her peace interrupted, and hung it up immediately. Some fan got her number. Again. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? She was only human, after all. She didn't enjoy being stalked any more than anyone else. As if she didn't have enough to think about, the phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Leave me alone!"

"Andi?"

"Oh thank goodness it's you."

"Well someone's in a good mood tonight."

"Tell me about it. How's the crowd at your show?"

"Eh, not bad. One guy threw me a sock. He was weird looking too. But this really cute guy in the front row made me feel better. He sang with me during the duet part of a song. After, I got him onstage and he asked me to sing Too Little Too Late. He said my voice was really great, and that I shine when I'm singing. He could tell I love my job."

The two sighed.

"So I got him tickets to our concert tomorrow. Since we're going to perform together, I figured you'd like to talk to him too."

"You bet!"

They participated in similar girl talk for an hour before the bus came to a sudden stop, throwing the star off the bed and onto the floor.

"Someone's gonna pay for that!" That was her manager. The woman was very protective of her, making sure she was always comfortable and healthy at all times so she could give her best.

"Sorry!" The bus driver, Mad Mora, was an excellent, if not sometimes dangerous, driver. She always wore baggy clothes and a top hat. Sometimes Andi would go and talk to her, and listen to the stories that she told. And she could really tell a story. It was impossible to tell if they were true or not, but they were always interesting.

Andi got up and put everything that had fallen away. If she had known the bus was moving, she would have fastened herself to the bed with the seatbelt that was made of stretchy material so she could sleep without having to remain in the same position. One of the best parts of being a traveling star was the fact that they kept her comfortable even under the dangerous form of travel.

The next day she arrived at the new concert stage. She ignored the press and said hello to her friend Sadie. They gossiped a bit over harmless subjects such as who would win Dancing with the Stars. Then it was time for the concert.

They performed as usual, except in a duet for the first time. The crowd loved how they would alternate between their talents, from Andi's singing to Sadie's guitar playing.

After, they signed stuff and chatted with the fans, including the boy Andi had seen yesterday.

But they had no idea what was going on at the MOPH... Meeting of Power Holders.

* * *

A/N: The answer to last time's question is 'Dinner is Swerved', and Bloo. Congratz to... looks for name Oh gosh, you know who you are, right? Oh wait, it was Frog Disease.

Anyway, yes I do have things to say here... What's a thing to say? Um, let's see... Oh yeah! To answer CrazyCLFan, I do get bored occasionally, but then I get inspired by emotions or find a new plot twist. It's difficult for even me to know just where the story will end up, especially as I have new experiences of my own. And now I must go as it is past midnight as I write this paragraph.


	34. Meetings and necklaces

"Morgan, kindly begin the session." 

"Of course, second in rank Hayu." The thin woman, dressed from head to toe in red, stood. Her pouty mouth was painted red also, and even her eyes had a red tint in them. "All may be seated." They all sat. An extremely impatient lady tapped her fingers, very annoyed, on the edge of her chair. Her face was pale, despite her dark skin.

"We have assembled today to discuss a very serious matter concerning these girls." The woman put two files on the table. One was of Sadie, and the other of Kiva. It stated everything about them, from their current favorite songs to current mood to current status. "They have stumbled upon a hostile computer system, leading them to uncertain doom. The sight members have looked into this but have seen nothing, almost as if it were blocked to them. As their guardian and power-giver, I invite Sub-council member Rosilia to share with us the proper course of action." Finally the lady rose. Her enormous sleeves just barely showed her hands on the table.

"Let's cut to the chase. These girls are in huge trouble and we have no way to stop it just yet. If anyone happens to have any ideas at all, do not hesitate to share them with us." She emphisized this by pounding her fist on the table and swallowing the squeak of pain that came from the super-solid table.

"I suggest a group discussion-"

"Enough with the formality, we have an emergency here!"

"Miss Rosilia, your concern for these girls gives you no authority to disrupt the council, including going against tradition. Besides, I would hardly consider this an emergency, seeing as only two of our kind and their five friends are at stake."

Right after she said it, she knew she would regret it, for Rosilia knocked over her chair and scattered papers everywhere, struggling to get to the offending idiot.

"Seven children mean nothing!? The lives of two hundred children may be no different, if you look at it as such! Not to mention your sick disregard of the fact that they might just be important to the world!"

The stronger people restrained her, but had a difficult time.

"And why would they be important?"

"Grave changes have occured in the world without them there, Morgan. Three hundred people have been injured by strange monsters." Her voice was a mere whisper, causing some others in the room to shiver. She was having a vision, her eyes out of focus and her straining muscles relaxed. "No casualties yet, but it can't be too far off now. Act now or none may live to regret it." Her head snapped up. "See!?"

"Oh, what do you know anyway?"

"More than you, you empty minded songist-"

Morgan opened her mouth and performed her power, a song proven to lull even the most active to calmness and maybe sleep. They all immediately slouched, heads drooped, eyes shut... Like a warm blanket wrapped around them all on the coldest day of the year...

A surge swept through the room, like a shake of consciousness that happens when one is almost asleep and realizes how important it is to stay awake. Heads jerked back up, eyes snapped open.

"There is to be no power use in the council room under any condition, Morgan."

The room was entirely silent as a shadowed figure rose. It moved forward, not stepping but gliding. Purple eyes, narrow and piercing, swept the room. A completely serious expression was on the face of this woman, who was undefined as to just what she looked like under the black cloak and hood. All they knew was that this was the most experienced, the most powerful, the most high-ranking of all power-holders ever to exsist. Mariana Kathra.

The standing powers fell to their knees with respect, the ones sitting shoved back their chairs and did the same. Some looked to the ground to avoid her glance that burned like fire through your very being. Rosilia was the one to look her in the eye, meeting her harsh look with a firm expression, her lips pursed tightly together and her eyes so full of energy it looked almost like a challenge. A ghost of a smile formed on the first ranked before leaving just as quickly as it appeared.

"Miss Rosilia, please stand." The woman in question rose to her feet slowly and gracefully, not once breaking the stare. "Now, I understand your situation and concern. Action must be taken immediately, as you said. I have the knowledge that you have a very close connection to these girls, due to a certain gem that one of them happened to find?"

The look in the woman's eyes was a sort of laughter, like a teacher finding out about a student's little secret. Rosilia was at a loss for words at the moment, only being able to keep the gaze going if with less intensity.

"Either way, that makes this your responsibility, so you shall be in charge of a team of your selection. Choose wisely." She swept out an arm. "You may have five others on your team, and they shall have to help you or go against my word. You have three days to decide."

"I don't need them." Rosilia clasped her hands infront of her. "I would like to make my descision now. For her extreme tech power, Muri."

A girl for about the same age as Rosilia stepped forward and by her side like she was picked for a dodgeball team.

"For wisdom beyond her years, Yuru."

A very young girl stepped forward. She couldn't be more than ten.

"Empathy is vital to this, therefore I now call Grennt."

An old lady hobbled forward.

"Juniper, for powers of destruction, just incase."

A serious-looking person with a hood pulled over her head stepped forward.

"And last but not least, Mark. For you know Sadie best of all."

The one boy in the entire room walked to stand by the others. His eyes were closed, and all could tell he was trying not to be emotional. He could picture Sadie in his mind, and remembered how he had discovered her powers the day she left. That was the day he had accepted powers of his own.

* * *

"Oh, may we take your picture? As if you have a choice?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it'll be different than all the others!"

Sadie and Kiva mocked the reporters as they often did when fed up with them. Neither really noticed the portal opening behind them in the room.

"KIVA! SADIE!" The two found themselves in a iron grip hug.

"Uh... How did you get in here? Who are you anyway?" vKiva was on the verge of calling security.

"Oh, how you two have grown! I wish we would meet under different circumstances... But, for now, I have a task to accomplish. Take this." The gypsy lady shoved a purple necklace into Sadie's hands and ran off. "Say hi to Canadae for me!"

"What was that?"

"Canadae..."

"Sadie?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"This," Sadie held out the necklace, "and this." She held out her own necklace of the same color, design, shape, and... Well, it was the same.

"Sadie, it's just a necklace."

"No it's not," Sadie said excitedly, "It's our way home!"

* * *

"That was some nice thinking, Rosy." Muri clapped her friend on the back.

"Well, it's only a matter of time until we see if it works."

"Don't worry, Miss. It should." Yuru closed her eyes and nodded. Her meek voice was rarely heard, only when she had something to say.

"Yes, we must keep our spirits up." Grennt sent out little waves and called them back, checking the state of each of them.

Juniper inclined her head. Her hood was pulled down. Dark brown hair fell to her crossed arms, dark green eyes peering out behind it. No one had EVER heard her speak. Many doubted she could. No one questioned her past. From her solid eyes, it was all clear that she had suffered from the tornado they had found her near when she was ten.

Mark looked to the side. He was still upset that it wasn't him who got to take the necklace to Sadie.

Grennt sighed, feeling the pain coming from him.

"You'll see her soon." Yuru opened her pale eyes. "I know."

Strangely enough, this intelligent girl and empathic old woman got along perfectly. No one was quite sure why. They just seemed to be able to handle things together without having to speak at all to eachother.

Juniper looked up. She felt an upset in the earth. He hands turned to fists, and she slammed them together, drawing a portal of her own. Without a word, she was through it and gone from sight. Muri rolled her eyes.

"That girl." Was there any other way to put it?

* * *

A/N: You guys, thanks for reading. I'm having a moment of appreciation here so don't ruin it, review for me. And if you're bored or something, read on.

I do an okay job writing this, right? I don't stay away too long, and when I do I always come back, unlike my past stories. Mostly this is because of you, the reader. And, hopefully, the reviewer. :) So don't let me down, okay? Gimme a sign, a review is all I need to keep this up in the air. It takes such a short time to do, but helps me so much.


	35. Wrecks and Storms

"You've gone crazy." 

"I'm telling you, this is it."

"Sadie, it's a necklace. Understand?"

"Yes. It is. You're right. Kiva."

"Stop calling me that. It's not my name!"

"It is so. Your name is Kiva Andrielle Minimorph, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

"My name is Andi. That's IT. I have no other name. I'M AN ORPHAN."

"You are not! Your parents are not dead! They're not even sick! I can't understand why you can't see it!"

"I can't understand what you do see. They're dead. Gone. Why are you talking like this? Are you trying to upset me? Well it won't work. I've never even known my parents. I don't miss them one bit."

"You might not. But Kiva misses her mom and dad."

'It's true. I do.' A little voice inside of Andi prodded her. 'And I miss everyone else too. When will you let me out to see them?'

"Stop..."

'Not until you let me go. I'm a prisoner in your mind. If you want to get back home, I suggest you let me take over.'

"I'm not you. I don't care about you. You're not real!"

'I'm very real. Who do you think you are, anyway? Did you know you had a fourteenth birthday a few days ago? Did you know that your friend Sadie has the power gem? Do you even know what is going on with me? With us?'

"No. I don't. I don't want to know. I just want to get back to my life! Get out of my head!"

'You do want to know. You've always wanted to know. Deep inside your mind, you've always wondered who I am. How you know that boy. How you know anyone you claim to have never met.'

"No..."

'Yes. Sadie, give it to her.'

Sadie pressed the fake gem into Andi's hand.

'Say it. Say everything.'

The fake gem clattered to the floor. Andi shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true." Sadie sadly picked up the necklace. "Just take it. I won't need it any more." She handed it to Andi and rushed out the door.

"Sadie!" She slumped down onto the bed. "I can not believe this day."

* * *

"Why is she so stubborn?" Muri shook her head. "The real girl will never get back in control if this keeps up."

"Have some faith." Rosilia gazed into the moving picture in the magic frame. In it, Andi was laying on the bed, watching the necklace.

"What do we have to do to get her to see?" Muri paced the room. She snapped her fingers, without making a sound. "Stupid fingers... Well, anyway, how about we get Sadie to use the real gem to help her out?"

"You know that's just not possible. Sadie barely remembers anything herself."

"Well, do you have anything better?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Ugh. You're just as bad as Kiva sometimes. You never do things as expected."

"Exactly."

They all, excluding Juniper who hadn't returned yet, turned to Yuru. The little girl sat on a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"That's how they're going to get out of it." Yuru turned to Grennt, who nodded.

A pause followed.

"So... Who wants to go out for pizza?"

* * *

"For some strange reason, I want pizza." Andi threw the gem across the room, listening as it hit the wall and then the ground. She sat on her bed, eyes closed and holding her head in his hands. The bus bumped. She didn't care. She just wanted this whole thing out of her mind. She felt like she no longer knew Sadie. What she wouldn't admit was that she didn't know herself.

The whole bus turned very sharply. She hit the wall and landed on her side. For a moment she didn't even breathe. Then she shivered. Something was wrong.

She could suddenly feel something. Something inside her was saying something. Her eyes shut again, lightly. She reached out, combing the bus with... With what?

It didn't matter.

They were hurt.

She stumbled through the bus, noting the horrible condition of everything that had fallen. A large tilt told her just what had happened.

'We're going to fall.'

"Shut up, stupid voice!"

She shover her way through to the front of the bus. Her manager was on the side of the road, nursing an arm that must have been broken. She had seen the cliff before the bus started turning and made a jump out the window.

Her sight fell on the driver. Her eyes went wide as her chest constricted with terror. Mora was there... But she wasn't moving.

Her head had hit the window, cracking the glass. Andi looked away before she could see if there was any blood.

'She's alive. But not for long, if you don't do something. Listen to me-'

"NO!" She slammed her fist into a wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

'You're not a pampered little girl any more. No one but you can get yourself and her out of this.'

"I don't-" The bus tilted more.

'Decide NOW. There's no more time for this!'

"Well what do I do!?"

'Have you decided to believe me?'

"Yes, now just do some- AH!"

The bus slipped even closer to the side.

'Kick open the door.'

She did as she was told. It flew off its hinges. She felt like she now knew that Mora was alive and just unconscious and dreaming of owning a go-kart track.

'Get her out. Watch the head, though.'

She did as she was told. Her friend was soon resting on the ground just outside the bus. Somehow, Andi knew what was next.

She jumped out of the bus.

But, suddenly everything paused. The colors around her blurred and faded until it was just her. Then she began to change as well.

She remembered.

And she was Kiva again.

And then, promptly forgot.

* * *

He struggled against the waves and pouring rain, trying to get as many people as possible inside the boat without flipping it over. A girl clawed her way up the side and next to him. She was soaking wet and had no visible wounds.

"Help me get them on the boat!"

She nodded. He held the thing upright while she struggled to pull in the people on the sea. Her hands clasped the forearm of someone, and she pulled them up onto the boat, being careful not to jostle them too much. She caught another arm, this time someone who was awake, but barely. Thunder boomed in her ears.

Four more were found in this fashion. Then she noticed the girl clinging to the side, seemingly stuck there. She wrenched her hands free of the side and shoved her into the boat.

This was all she could remember before a pain hit her head and all went black.


	36. Godesses and Islanders

A light played over her face. The ache on her head gradually grew tolerable. Her eyes opened. 

She was among some wreck place. For a minute she couldn't remember. Then it all came back.

* * *

The sky grew dark. It was barely afternoon... She worried about it until she had worried her nails down. Then she worried until she wore a hole in the floor. Then she ran out to the deck.

CRACK

CRUNCH

"HELP! THE SHIP HIT A ROCK! WE'RE SINKING!"

She gasped. The ship cracked at the base. Like an earthquake, it shook her off and into the dark depths of the water below.

She swam until there was no energy left. Then she kept going. Her body was numb. Her mind was even more so. The rain came down in torrents, obstructing her vision completely. The waves were tricky, and she had to time her breaths so she would be on top of them and not inhale water. All she knew was that if she kept going, something had to happen.

Her hand collided with wood. She scrambled onto it, and immediately was told to help others get on. Once she had saved that one girl, something had hit her head. She had passed out.

* * *

Her body shook with fear. With terror. This was where they had ended up. Her, him, those others on the small little ship...

Had wrecked here.

On an island.

Separated.

She could only sob and call out, stumbling along the shore and feeling very sick.

* * *

I refuse to move. I won't open my eyes. I'm almost ready to stop breathing.

Because I'm afraid of what I'll feel. What I'll see. What I'll breathe.

Not exactly what I will.

More what I will not.

Will I feel my arm moving? Will I still be able to see? Is this my last breath?

Slowly, I let my eyes flutter open. There's a sky. A sun. Clouds. A tree. So I can see. I slowly get up, wincing at the extreme pain in my side and my arms. I probably strained my muscles last night. No matter. All I cared about was getting out alive.

So I make my way along the forest, hoping beyond hope that I am not alone in this place.

* * *

Let's see, two arms, two legs, one head. I think I'm okay. But what I don't know is what happened. A noise, then everything went black. Maybe I fell asleep, and I'm dreaming.

Dreaming, that must be it. So if I'm dreaming, I can play this thing like a game. Right? Right. So, I should just talk to myself to make sure I don't go to sleep again. I do feel a bit woozy...

* * *

Thump.

Crackle.

Whoosh.

Something wet is on my leg. It's warm, and wet, and it's moving...

I open my eyes and scream. THERE WAS AN ANIMAL, TASTING ME!

The thing darted off into the trees. It was like nothing I have ever seen before, and with luck will never see again.

Ever.

* * *

I cannot remember this place. I don't like it here. Too wild, untamed, and dangerous. And alone.

I felt like I was supposed to be somewhere, right now. I remembered that I was going to Sydney, Australia, on a school trip for the smartest people in all- all where?

Maybe I should just keep walking.

* * *

I should have stayed home.

I should never have gone on this stupid trip in the first place.

I really didn't need another soccer trophy.

Even if it was the most important one I'll ever- Never.

Never get. It's over. I have to face it now.

* * *

My smarty-brain school group obviously didn't see this coming. I shouldn't be mad, but I am. I'm going to die on this island, and no one will ever know what happened to me. This whole place seems to be deserted. Either that or it's made up of deaf people, because I'm screaming my brains out over here and nothing is happening.

But then, a sound. Two. Screams. One sounded teary and desperate, the other scared. The first sounded more important, so I took off in that direction.

What I saw was a girl, looking very much like a savage from an island tribe with her hair knotted and her outfit ripped and- And she was crying. Slowly, so as not to scare her incase she was a savage, I crept over to her and touched her back.

"Excuse me-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She lashed out and smacked my hand away. "You're not real! Just the sun, messing with my brain!"

Well, she's not stupid. Crazy, maybe, but not stupid. She's about to run away when I grab her arm.

"I am real, and I need your help." She was about to hit me, I could tell, but I didn't move. Instead she just glared at me.

"Prove it."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I thought as much."

I didn't have time to reply, for I turned again to look at her and she was gone.

* * *

"Mmmmffff!" She struggled against the restraint of someone with a hand over her mouth and an arm around her. She kicked back with her feet and elbows, but somehow her captor saw that coming. After about a minute, she ran out of energy and decided it wouldn't matter if she was kidnapped anyway. So she shut her eyes and focused on her breathing. Slowly, the hand over her mouth moved and she was turned around to face the person. She heard a quiet gasp.

"Azalia." She opened her eyes, not really paying attention. Maybe it would just do to let herself ignore the one infront of her, even if he was wearing-

Oh joy of joys. His hair was pure red, his eyes blue. Right now she couldn't figure out what else was different, because he set her down on the ground and backed away.

"Forgive me, wife of the moon child." He bowed down at her feet. She still wore the same dull expression, not even bothering to take note of this.

"Huh?" It was simple and uninterested.

"That's right, you must have forgotten who you are from the journey to the human world. We are undeserving of your very presense."

"Yep, I died." She nodded. "Now, excuse me while I lie here for the rest of eternity." She lay flat on the ground and stared up at the ceiling of the cave she was in.

"You misunderstand me, honored godess." Now she turned her head to look at his outfit. He was still on the ground, perhaps trying to bury himself now. His shirt was simple off-white, he wore an armband of white feathers on his left arm, and-

"Oh, you are not wearing a skirt." She flung up her arms. "And now I'm gonna be stuck with freaks!"

"Aza- Honored godess," he began, trying to look at her but keep his 'unworthy' eyes to the ground at the same time. "The 'skirt' is a symbol of manliness-"

"Nah, a lawnmower maybe, but not a skirt!"

"Your husband-"

"Now I'm married to a freak too. Joy."

"I am sorry that you do not remember. You helped the honored Zex- Child of the moon when he was lost-"

"Wait a sec, did you just say child of the moon?" She kept her eyes on his head. "And look at me, boy! Geez, I know I'm a wreck..." She gulped, noticing what word she had just used.

"I mean no offense, honor-"

"If you keep calling me that I will steal your accessory when you're sleeping."

"Azalia...?"

"That's improvement."

"I mean no offense, Azalia, I did not mean to imply that you were unattractive."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position, then staring intently at him. He blinked his eyes open in surprise.

"Look, dude, I don't know what kinda mixed up life you've got, but I don't want you treating me like a royal outcast. If you have to do this whole honor thing, at least look me in the eye."

"As you wish."

"PRINCESS BRIDE, HAH!" She flung herself back to the sand. The poor boy was clearly confused.

* * *

"JUNIPER!" Rosilia was by her teammate's side in an instant. She had just shown up and fallen to the ground. "Are you okay?"

The silent one nodded.

"Good... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She was glaring.

"You could've been killed out there!" Muri rushed over to join in the glare.

"Yeah! This isn't a game!" She blinked back tears. She had thought that her sort-of-friend would be trapped...

"Endless voids are not for picnics genius." Muri crossed her arms.

"Yes, my point exactly! I want you to know that-" She paused a moment. "Thank you."

A ghost of a smile was on Juniper's face before she lost consciousness.

"Thank you!? Whaddaya mean, thank you!?" Muri waved her arms around in the air. "She pulls something risky like that and she gets thanked!"

Matt just shook his head.

"You do realize she didn't cause that accident?" He glared a bit at Muri. "She stopped it from getting worse."

"Which means she also saved Sa-" Muri started to ask. Rosilia cut her off with a half-hearted glare.

"Yes. Now, take Juniper to the healers." When her friend was close enough, she whispered, "And be careful with what you say."

* * *

"So, hallucination, or whatever you are, where are we?"

"A cave."

"No duh, Sherlock! I mean, this islandish thingy."

"Home."

"What's it called?"

"It's called home."

"Your island is called Home?"

"Yes."

"Home Island." She scratched her head. "I dunno..."

"The name does not please you?"

"Oh, don't even." She was digging in the sand. "I'm so tired, I am going to dig a grave and bury myself alive. If you want to please me so much, get me food. Don't want to go into my final resting place on an empty stomach."

Right away, he held up an apple. She took it and ate it so fast he thought she might have inhaled it. Five more apples disappeared like this too. He was amazed. As long as she was digging, he went out and brought her food to see if she would do it again. And she did, each time. She had never been so content with fruit before. In a few minutes after his last little feast delivery, she found herself asleep in the dark, cool cave. He decided he must have made the honored one happy, and so sat by the entrance of the to guard it.

That other girl picked that moment to come by. Seeing the girl behind him in the cave, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank good-"

"RAYUZOOKI!"

"Bless you."

"You've lost your memory too? Come, dear godess, and sit in the humble cave!"

"Alright then, I've got nothing else to do." She walked over to beside the sleeping girl.

"So, have you come to protect Azalia?"

"Imma protect who? Oh, is that her name?"

"Yes, you should know..."

"And just who, praytell, am I?"

"Honored godess Rayuzooki."

"I'm what now?"

"Rayu-zooki."

"Ray-you-zoo-key?"

"That's right."

"Ah. What happened to Say-dee?"

"I do not know of a Say-dee."

"Alright. I'm a Rayuzooki that can't remember anything and I know Azalia who is..."

"Wife of the child of the moon, love godess, and her." He pointed at the sleeping girl.

"Who is a godess-wife-lover, and who I am protecting, and I am..."

"Godess of flight and otherwise unearthly talents, and grandchild of the sun."

"I am someone with a long name and I'm a godess too, the grandchild of the sun, and I know Azalia..."

"By a deep sisterly bond."

"Anyone else I need to know about?"

"Yes-"

"Hnnnuh..."

"Azalia has come out of her honored slumber!"

"Five more minutes mommy..."

"Hey, Azalia-girl..."

"What? Ah! You!" She crawled over to the wall of the cave.

"Yes, chill out, I'm not gonna kill you."

"I doubt you could if you wanted to."

"Oh, no you didn't!"

Well, some things never change. The two argued amiably about things from the weather to who was a better 'godess' to just how dark this cave was. The boy watched this confusedly.

"You are very strange godesses, no offense."

* * *

A/N: Last update till after New Years. My computer has to go into hiding. BUT, if you're lucky, I might get inspired and write a bit. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wow, lotsa words in this chapter... over 2000! 


	37. Road trips and detours

"Are we there yet?" 

"Stop asking that. We'll get there when we get there."

Muri flipped her hair back over her shoulder, but it didn't do much since her hair was short. Rosilia shook her head and continued on.

"I hate this island."

"Muri, it's not nice to hate."

"...Sorry." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's okay. The island will forgive you."

Muri stopped and pointed.

"FOOD!"

"No, no, no! No stopping! I told you to eat before we left!"

"But, Ros, it's food, right there, just waiting!"

"I don't care."

"You're mean."

"Again, I don't care."

"Nuuuuh!"

"Be quiet already. We're almost there."

"Guys, you're not helping."

"Yuru, stay out of this!"

"SHUT UP! I WILL TURN THIS THING AROUND!"

Everything was silent.

"She started it."

Rosilia sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. This was gonna be a loooooong ride.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"...Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO."

Sigh.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"...Are we there... Now?"

"MURI! The place is 'very very distant realm'. Very Very Distant Realm is very, VERY, distant!"

"So, does that mean that we're there?"

"Ugh."

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop asking that!"

"But I'm bored."

"Then find a way to entertain yourself."

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

"ENOUGH! Can't you not be yourself for five minutes? FOR FIVE MINUTES!?"

The others turned away from eachother. Something moved forward, revealing Muri's head from the backseat.

POP.

"ARE WE THERE YET!?"

"Yes."

"Whew, thank goodness, I was about to die of boredom back here."

* * *

'Azalia' twitched in her sleep. Her eyes opened wide.

"I don't know why, but somewhere it feels like someone is being poked with a sharp stick."

* * *

"Stop poking me with a sharp stick."

"OW!"

"Quiet, it's all your fault. You just had to stop and eat. We were so close to being there, but- ow!"

Rosilia growled at a small tribe girl that had just pulled her hair. The five had found themselves in the right main area, but just a little too far away from the target point... And had ended up tied together by a hunter.

"It's all your fault."

"You said that already."

"I know, I just thought it was a nice thing to say at this point."

"Nice."

"Rosilia, come back now."

"Kinda busy." She kicked a native that had poked her with a spear.

"Something's happened."

At Morgan's urgent tone, Rosilia had no choice but to obey. She turned to see that Yuru and Grennt whispered back and forth before putting a plan into action. The young girl spoek to the natives experimentally and found that they spoke English. The combination of Yuru's sweet, soft voice and innocent tone and Grennt's powers of ampathy, she managed to convince them to let them go.

* * *

_A death scene was here, but I judged it to be too depressing for the current rating and so left it out. Now back to the others._

* * *

"This is getting bad. The first death. We can't sit back and let this happen!"

"Don't have a heart attack."

"Morgan-"

"I mean, it's just one girl, right?"

"Wrong. It's a girl, a person, who could have easily been YOU."

Morgan gulped and shut her big mouth.

"Please calm down, both of you."

They both sat at the command of Mariana.

"Now," began the first in comment, "I understand the urgency of the situation. Unfortunately, it cannot be further helped. You will have to take care of it yourself."

"But I'm just- we're just six people, and with Juniper out-"

As if in answer, Mark and Juniper came in, Juniper supported by Mark.

"She's still weak, but she's got enough power to help. The healers won't put any more energy into her. She'll heal on her own."

"I have faith in your abilities."

Rosilia collapsed into her chair further and let out a string of some gibberish language, which the others took to mean 'yes I am very happy with the world right now and I think I'll go hug a tree now okay?'

But by her sharp tone, they knew it was really 'I really wish I wasn't here right now,' in simple and... Polite words.


	38. Lava and loser

"Can you get it yet?" 

"Almost..."

The two that had met up were struggling to catch some source of food. It was not easy to hunt. First, they tried catching some birds, but were unable to reach the very highest point of the trees. Then started the pit idea, digging deep in the earth and laying palm fronds over the trap. But one of them, appropriately called Odd, had forgotten and walked over it. After an hour, the other managed to get him out.

So now they had caught something and were trying to get it out of the deep pit. The one with a German name, Ulrich, held on to Odd's arm as the latter hung in the hole trying to reach the animal at the bottom.

From the bushes, a black-haired female watched and shook her head.

"Boys..."

Shocked, Ulrich let go of his fellow stranded-on-a-deserted-islander and spun around.

"AH!" The purple-clad boy found himself at the bottom at last, next to some strange breed of pig. The calm animal jumped on his back and scrambled out of the trap, almost laughing as it ran off.

"Oops..."

* * *

"So you were on the same ship?"

"Yeah, I was scared to death when it sank..."

"Well, at least you know you're not the only one that survived."

A very flustered boy with blonde hair sat a bit away, muttering darkly under his breath. Needless to say he wasn't impressed with this new person who had caused him to fall, yet again, into a pit.

"But who else is here? I mean, there must have been more..."

"Yeah, on the lifeboat. I found some people, then a girl who helped me pull others on the boat. I think it crashed near the shore, and the tide sent us all over the area."

"I just realized I don't know your name."

"Ulrich." He met her stare and smiled.

"I'm Yumi."

"And I'm out of here. There has to be someone else more agreeable on this island to spend my time with!" Odd stomped off into some trees.

* * *

"Get- off!"

"Never!"

The other raven-haired girl clung desperately to the arm of the 'Godess Azalia'.

"I'm gonna find the others in this wreck!"

"No way, didn't you hear what that island dude said? This place can be deadly!"

"Then I'll die, so get off!" With one final jerk of her arm, she threw her attatchment off and onto the sand.

"How can you say something like that?" Struggling in the sand, the black-haired girl tried to regain her footing.

"Easy."

"But I don't even know you!"

"Which is why you should leave me alone, Sadie!" Opon hearing nothing else, she turned and glared at the motionless figure. "What?"

"You know my name?"

"I must have got hit really hard on the head, so sue me."

Sadie darted out and snatched her arm.

"You're crazy!"

"No, I'm Kiva, nice to meet you now get OFF!"

With one more quick movement, she had yet again detached Sadie and run off.

* * *

Kiva pushed aside branches, muttering just as darkly as Odd, who was coincidentally heading in the same direction not too far away. She kept on and on, talking all the while to herself sarcastically, biting back her tears which seemed more and more likely to come with each syllable. Before she knew it, tears ran down her face, yet she neither stopped walking and talking or brushed them away.

But, suddenly, she heard sniffling that wasn't her own.

"A-right, who's there?"

Some bushed by her right side moved and a face peeked out.

"Thank goodness I found someone else on this- this-" He paused, possibly trying to find a word. "I'm Odd."

"Kiva." She stuck out her hand and he took it, thinking she was going to shake his hand, but ended up being pulled out of the tangle and into a small clearing where she stood. "Well then, welcome to the team."

"W-wait, Ki-" A voice some distance away called.

"What-"

"No time to explain, some airhead girl." She took his hand again and ran off in the opposite direction of the sound. "I think she's crazy or something."

"And I thought this trip would be boring."

"No such luck." The girl laughed, then came to a quick stop and gave a strangled cry.

At the end of the path was a drop, dead down, into boiling, bubbling lava. In the center of it, a section of earth about the size of a football field stood. Huts and palm trees were there.

"It's a civilization of people, locked in by a deadly sea of lava."

"Imagine that."

Kiva released his hand and broke a stick off a tree, throwing it down into the lava-circle. It fell for two seconds, then a hissing sound and not a milisecond later the wood ceased to exsist.

"Okay, I suggest we not touch the lava."

"Agreed."

Their eyes flickered over the village before they turned and went back the way they came, only taking a right turn at a crooked tree, which Sadie had just come to a moment ago. She had gone to her right, therefore putting her farther away.

* * *

"Still here?"

He looked blankly up at her. What kind of answer was she expecting, 'no'?

"Because, I've been thinking..."

_'That's a change... Did it hurt, Morgan?'_

"You've waited for her for just too long, don't you think?" Her voice had the edge of a purr.

"...Why are you even talking to me?" Was that out loud? _Oops._ No, really.

"Wha-" The woman paused before straightening up and walking around to look him in the eye. "Mark, don't deny me your time..."

"Leave me alone." Did she have a life? An 18 year old, flirting with someone who's just barely 15? Pathetic.

"Fine. But you know where to find me." She turned and walked off. Mark, finally alone, snorted.

"Floozy."

* * *

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (five minutes later) SO sorry! This is just what I came up with, I was able to get the last bit because of a bit of anger in my life... Guys are stupid, at least the ones I know, if you're a male please don't take offense. But this guy was a total jerk to me...

My life is a battlefield right now... Leave me some love, if you don't hate me now.


	39. A new beginning

AN: To anyone who just stumbled upon this story, you may wish to turn back.  
To those still subscribed to this story, I pleasantly question your sanity.  
It's been a long time, and when I look at this story I cringe. It seemed nice enough back then, when I was writing it, but I have grown, and my talents have grown as well. I'm no longer the kind of writer who spits out chapters made of pure dialogue or quick little drabble chapters.  
IF I MAY.

I would like another chance. I would like to try writing this story again, at my own pace, without worrying about upsetting anyone or bowing to meet their demands or ANY of that. I would like to start over from the beginning.

Have you ever read a really good book? Well, imagine this story as the good book. Now, imagine your good book was taken apart, spread out, thickened, and made more clear, more descriptive in the right places and made into an INCREDIBLE book. The story will have, undoubtedly, changed at least a little. But there would still be familiar hints of things- such as the kitten Antionette, the sweet fluff, the power the main character has over dreams.

The main reason I called this story 'Here we go', actually, is because at the time I had thought of a sequel. Now I would like my remake to take the name of this supposed sequel.

What do you say, shall we see where this ride takes us?

Here we go again.

(Coming soon to select theaters.) 


End file.
